Flesh For Fantasy
by EtrnlPsyche
Summary: Isabella Swan discovers the fine line between friendship and love. Nascar background. Non-canon couples. AU/AH. B/Jas B/James B/Edward. DONT READ IF YOU CAN ONLY STOMACH BELLA/EDWARD. Lemons.
1. Prologue

**

* * *

**

AN: Alright so I've decided to post this story before I post It Doesn't Matter because I'm still trying to work out some bugs in that story at the moment. According to the poll you guys did it looks like a majority of you guys were fine with another NASCAR story depending on the plot line so we'll see whether you enjoy this story or not. If you read my author's note about the poll I did inform you that it might not be an E/B story or there could possibly be Bella with Edward and some others. Well this is going to be one of those stories. I know how this story ends, it's already written but I'm not telling you guys whether it's going to to be E/B or not. If you want to read it, read it, if you don't like how it's going either keep reading and see where it ends or don't read it but the story is written and will not be changed.

**And though I've an Edward/Bella girl, I also enjoy Jasper/Bella and Emmett/Bella so I will not apologize for what I'm writing. It's fan fiction, it's my interpretation of how I want things to be. You don't have to read it if you don't like.**

**Anyway, that said, I'm not presenting you with Flesh For Fantasy. This prologue is meant to give you a little bit of an idea of Edward and Bella's relationship before getting into the story but there is also a James/Bella lemon that takes up the majority of this prologue but it is a necessary evil to the plot line so please bear with me. If you've read my other stuff hopefully you'll enjoy it. If you don't like Bella with anyone but Edward, this isn't going to be the story for you but please keep an open mind.**

**Anyway... enjoy... R & R please and keep the Doucheward suggestions coming! And check out my Doucheward C2!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All characters belong to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer and anything else belongs to NASCAR.**

* * *

Prologue

Isabella Swan pushed her way through the crowd of stragglers hanging around the garage hoping for a glimpse of their favorite driver. She glanced at the women surrounding her, wondering how they'd managed to get garage access with shorts up to their asses and halter tops. She knew for a fact no open toed shoes, long pants and sleeves required was on the credentials checklist.

"Bella!"

She turned to find whoever was calling her name, only to see Edward Cullen, the bronze haired, green-eyed heartthrob of NASCAR, being ambushed as he cast a pleading glance. "Ugh." She marched up to him with purpose, easily pushing the women out of the way. "Hey baby…" she said softly, tossing her chocolate tresses over her shoulder before pressing her lips to his, doing her best to withhold her groan of disgust when he pushed his tongue into her mouth.

Tearing her mouth from his after hearing the disappointing and derogatory statements made by the women surrounding them, she found them alone and quickly turned to walk away from him, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand on the way. "Don't do that again. We made a deal last time. No tongue."

Edward chuckled and threw an arm around her shoulder. "Sorry. I just couldn't stop myself. It's that strawberry lip gloss you're wearing… just makes me wanna eat you up."

She stopped and crossed her arms over her stomach, raising an eyebrow and narrowing her brown eyes at him. "Did you need something?"

"Oh yeah. I need to you find James." He looked towards the cloudy sky obviously seeing a silver lining that she'd somehow missed when he said, "it looks like it's clearing up so they should be practicing soon. He needs to get ready."

"Have you watched the weather channel recently? I'll be surprised if they don't postpone this race to another year."

"I don't do negative young lady…" he sang back.

"Kiss my ass Edward."

"Gladly," he smiled, stepping behind her and bending down before she jumped out of the way, realizing that's exactly what he was about to do. "Look just find James for me please."

"Fine…"

"Thanks babe." He popped her sharply on the ass as she walked away, watching the sway of her hips as she disappeared towards the Nationwide garage. "Mmmmm…"

"What are you doin, Edward?" a jovial voice called from behind him.

"Just checking out your baby sister's ass, Em. You got a problem with that?"

Emmett Swan chuckled as he looked down at the smaller man and shook his head.

* * *

"Nope but she might.""James!" she called when she approached his garage stall only to have his crew chief look at her and shrug. She wandered over to his hauler and found it empty as well before making the long trek to the drivers' lot. Not sure where his coach was she followed the twists and turns of the lot before finding his in the last slot of the last row.

Bella knocked on the door and waited before trying and finding it unlocked. "James?"

She stepped inside and walked the length of the coach finding it empty as well before finally digging out her cell and dialing the number of his personal assistant, the person that should actually be hunting him down instead of her, Laurent Olivier.

"Oli."

"Ho bait… where's your driver?"

Laurent cleared his throat. "Ho who?"

"Shut up… Where's James? Edward's trying to find him."

"Haven't seen him since I left him at the credentials trailer earlier."

"Son of a whore! Alright… Let me know if you see him." She hung up without waiting for a response and started towards the tunnel that the drivers used to walk from the outside of the track to the infield.

Halfway through her cell phone began to ring only to find she had no signal when she went to answer it and continued on her way.

The late afternoon hour made the tunnel dark and the halogen lamps that lined either side blinked on and off as the weather outside grew worse. "How the hell Edward thinks they're gonna run is completely beyond me… Fuck…"

The tunnel suddenly went dark and all she could see on either side was a small slip of light.

"Talkin to yourself?"

"Shit! James? Is that you?"

He chuckled and followed her voice. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"Like who?"

He shrugged and pulled his lighter out of his pocket, quickly igniting the flame. "I don't know. Maybe you and Edward were gonna have a secret rendezvous or something."

She squinted her eyes and glared at him. "Exactly what kind of shit is he feeding into that absorbent little brain of yours? Come on, he wants you back at the garage."

Bella turned and started back towards the way she'd come only to have him grab her arm and pull her back against him, extinguishing the lighter as his arm slipped around her waist. "I'm not ready to go back there just yet."

"What are you doing?"

He turned her around so that she faced him and dropped his mouth to hers as he backed her against the railing the split the tunnel into two directions.

She pulled away. "Stop… you shouldn't do that…"

"Why?"

"Because I said so… Now let's go…"

James chuckled and stepped around her blocking her way, making out only vague features of her face due to the near absence of light. "I'm not going anywhere until you give me what I want."

"Your ass kicked?"

He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him once more, lowering his head to scatter kisses along her jaw and down her neck, stopping at the collar of her shirt. "What do you say we take this off?" he whispered as he easily pulled her simple black t-shirt over her head and dropped it to the ground at their feet.

"Jay…"

"Shhh…"

He pressed her against the railing again releasing a groan of relief when she finally relented and slid her arms around his waist and met his hungry mouth with her own.

His tongue swept into her warm moist mouth, leaving no inch untouched as he hungrily plundered her mouth.

Bella wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he slid his hands down her back and cupped her ass, lifting her so she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She moaned into his mouth at the hardness that pressed against her center. Her hand slipped between their bodies as he continued his assault on her neck and shoulder. She carefully unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans and slid her hand inside, biting her lip as her hand came in contact with his hardened cock.

"Mmmm… I wouldn't do that yet," he warned as he brought his hand up to cup her breast and bent to take her taut nipple into his mouth, suckling, licking and biting at the hardened peak eagerly before turning his attention to the other.

She lowered her feet to the ground and pushed him back against the wall, shivering as a cool breeze swept through the tunnel, howling lightly as it went. She pulled his shirt over his head and quickly attacked his nipples, nipping roughly at the sensitive flesh before kissing and biting her way down the smooth, muscled expanse of his stomach.

Lowering to her knees she pulled his pants down followed immediately by his boxers and took his hardness into her hand, gently stroking it before lifting it to her mouth and flicked her tongue over the tip, tasting his salty flavor as she did so.

James leaned his head back against the wall and buried his hands in her long russet waves, urging her to take him in completely and releasing a satisfied moan when she did so.

Bella rested one hand on his hip for balance and used the other to guide and stroke him as her tongue circled the head of his cock then took him deep in her mouth, meeting his thrusts as he tip brushed the back of her throat over and over again.

"Get up," he growled, roughly pulling her up his body before plundering her mouth again with his tongue. He took his time lowering her pants then ripped the fragile satin panties from her body before easing to the ground in front of her and lifting one of her legs to rest it carefully on his shoulder as he peppered kisses up the inside of her thigh and swiping the tip of his tongue, tautly over her swollen center.

She bucked against him, savoring the warmth of his breath against her sensitive flesh, releasing a cry of pleasure as he began a full assault on her most sensitive spot and lapped over her repeatedly before thrusting his tongue into her moist center.

"Oh fuck." She dug a hand into his short dirty blond hair, urging him on as he continued to fuck her with his tongue only to collapse in disappointment when he pulled away. "You stopped," she pouted, allowing James to suckle her bottom lip as he lifted her and easily slid his cock inside her wet body.

"Holy shit…" he moaned, allowing her to adjust to his size, surprised by the tight glove of her body.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and turned so that he was leaned against the wall and she grabbed onto one of the pipes that ran through the tunnel, using it to rise off of him before sinking onto him repeatedly. "God, you're so fucking tight," he groaned as she tightened her body even more around his thrusting member.

"That's it baby. Fuck me harder…"

He thrust roughly into her a few more times before lifting her off of him and turning her away to lean over the railing. Positioning himself for entry, he ran his hands up the length of her back before grabbing hold of her shoulders and thrusting roughly inside of her, smiling as she cried out in surprise and leaned back into him.

She pushed back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust as he pounded into her, then leaned back into him, pressing her back against his slick chest, allowing her head to fall back onto his shoulder as his hand slipped between her legs and flicked recklessly back and forth over her clit.

"You close baby?" he whispered, his hot breath making her shiver in excitement as her body tightened more, nearing her release.

"God, yes…" she moaned, screaming when he clamped his fingers over her clit and her body exploded with pleasure and waves rushed through her.

She body tightened around him, milking him to release as she shuddered in pleasure. A few quick thrusts followed by one excruciatingly long growl, he flooded her body with his release, thrusting over and over as he emptied himself inside of her.

Bella leaned forward, resting her head on her elbows in exhaustion, not surprised when James rested against her back before pulling out of her and getting dressed.

She slowly slipped on her jeans and fastened them then pulled on her shirt and waited for James as he looked for something.

"Are you ready?" he asked, igniting the lighter and taking her hand to lead her back towards the infield.

Five minutes later they emerged from the tunnel only to have the bottom fall out. They watched in amusement as the people in the garage hurried to close doors and fans scurried for cover.

"Where've you guys been?" Edward asked from behind them, quickly noticing something odd. "You had sex."

"What?!" they both cried. "No we didn't…"

"James? Did you realize your shirts a little too small for you?"

He looked down and hung his head. He'd picked up Bella's shirt by mistake. When he looked at her she was looking down laughing as well.

"So much for that being a secret," she laughed as she grabbed his hand to pull him back towards his coach.

"Where are you going?" Edward called.

"I'm going to get my shirt back!"


	2. Chapter 1

**I haven't had an enormous amount of time to proof back over this so please let me know if you see any typos or the illusive Martin decides to jump in anywhere. I need to learn to block out people and names around me when I'm writing but something always tends to sneak in. Remember this is non-canon so there will be few if any couples that you are used to seeing. Hopefully it doesn't make things completely weird for you but I wanted to shake things up a bit. Also remember, I'm not promising this is an E/B story or a James/B story or whatever. You'll just have to wait and see. Dont read it if you can't handle the thought of these people with someone other than who they are with in the books.**

AN: Well I wasn't going to post this until later tonight but I decided I'd go ahead and do it anyway so the hubby doesn't get mad at me for being online and reading too much. Not that I complain while he's reading New Moon or playing Gears and Halo but that's beside the point. Stupid double standards.

**Anyway... enjoy... R & R please and keep the Doucheward suggestions coming! And check out my Doucheward C2!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All characters belong to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer and anything else belongs to NASCAR.**

* * *

Chapter One

"Bella?" Edward Cullen called as he opened the door. He'd been pounding on the door for a good five minutes without an answer but he knew she was in there. He could hear her moving around. "Isabella!" he called more firmly before entering her coach.

Rolling his neck from side to side as he stepped in, he groaned in frustration when his gaze fell upon his best friend dancing around the kitchen with earphones stuck in her ears as she sang along with the music that played for her only.

The dancing wasn't the problem, it was more humorous that sexy, but in the fact that she wore only a t-shirt that stopped just above the curve where her ass rounded into the firmest, longest legs he'd ever laid eyes on.

With a sigh and every ounce of strength he had to keep himself in check he walked towards her, waving a hand in front of her face to get her attention. "Bells?"

"What?! Oh!..." she gave him a weak smile, turned off her iPod and removed the plugs from her ears. "Hey… why didn't you knock?"

"Did."

"Sorry. I got caught up, have to make cleaning fun somehow."

"Well, if I was cleaning with you I definitely would've been enjoying it," he smirked letting his eyes roam slowly down her body.

Bells rolled her eyes and turned to grab a bottle of water out of the fridge giving Edward an eyeful of her ass in the process.

His soft chuckles drew her attention and she turned towards him, leaning against the wall as she opened the water and drank nearly half the bottle, not realizing her thirst until that moment.

"What's so funny?"

He reached for the hem of her shirt, lifting it barely an inch before she swatted his hand away and walked back to the bedroom to find something to put on. "What's on your panties?"

"Huh?"

She was confused. She didn't know what was on them she'd just grabbed the first thing out of the drawer on her way to the shower that morning. With a shrug, she pulled up her shirt, revealing a flawless, toned stomach. "Looks like Scooby Doo."

"Yeah… why is that?"

"Because I like Scooby Doo. Anyway, why are you here? I'm not hunting down James again. If you can't keep up with your drivers that's not my fault."

He flopped down on her bed, staring at the ceiling in his best attempt to keep from staring at her. "I didn't see either one of you complaining."

"Yeah, well. It was a huge mistake. I'm just happy it didn't wreck our friendship."

"Well from what James told me, I don't see how it could wreck anything. I hear you can work some magic with that tongue of yours."

Whipping around, she glared at him, settling her hands on her waist. "What the fuck? Edward, say what you have to say and go. I don't particularly want to deal with you right now and if another word comes out of your mouth regarding what happened between James and I you're losing a friend."

"Sorry. Sorry."

He shrugged. "I don't remember why I came by."

"Well then leave, it must not have been that important if you forgot anyway."

She turned away from him again, trying to find a pair of yoga pants she was sure she'd packed as she waited for him to leave.

"Bells…" Edward said softly, stepping up behind her. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to hurt you I just... I was just joking around. It didn't dawn on me that you'd take it to heart. I just wasn't expecting to see you like this when I got here."

"Well, it's my coach. This is what I wear when I don't feel like getting fully dressed. Remind me to lock my door from now on."

He reached up, placing his hands gently on her neck, massaging at the tense muscles he'd caused by not keeping his mouth shut. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "It's alright. I think I'm more upset at James than you. He didn't have to tell you anything that happened. I mean I know you guys talk but it didn't have to be about me."

"I doubt it's any consolation but he was drunk off his ass and I'm the only one that heard it."

Bella smirked. "Nope. No consolation whatsoever but I'll talk to you later alright? I think I need to be alone for a little while if you don't mind."

Edward turned her in his arms and pulled her against him, rubbing his hands up and down her back. "I really am sorry."

"I know, Cullen. It's just something I've tried not to think about. I don't want everyone thinking I'm some kind of whore or something."

"No one's going to think that. I've known you for years and James is the only guy I know of that you've ever slept with. I know you weren't a virgin before him, I'm just saying on the circuit, you're not exactly known for being a lizard."

"Yeah..." she said softly as he placed a soft kiss to her forehead and walked away, gently closing the door as he left. "Son of a bitch..." she muttered under her breath, doing her best to fight back tears.

* * *

Bella stood outside of Edward's coach banging on the door. Where the hell was he? "Edward?!"

"Hey Bella," she heard behind her, turning to find Mike Newton, one of Edward's rival drivers watching her with a toothy grin. "What ya doin?"

"Trying to find Edward. Didn't pick up on the hint?" she chuckled motioning towards his coach with her head.

He shook his head and his brows furrowed in confusion. "I think he's over at your brother's."

"Wonderful... Thanks," she groaned, taking her time, shuffling back through the lot.

She slowed as she reached her Emmett's coach and approached the door, stopping short when she heard he and Edward talking through an open window.

"_I'm a complete dumbass when it comes to Bella. I open my mouth and the wrong thing always comes out. I mean what am I supposed to do. She's my best friend and I can't even talk to her anymore without one of us getting pissed off."_

"_Well, what'd you do now?"_

She could practically hear Edward roll his eyes at the question and suppressed a giggle when her brother confirmed it.

"_You keep doing that and your eyes'll get stuck that way."_

"_Bite me, Swan. How many times have someone's eyes actually gotten stuck because they rolled them? I went to her coach this morning to see if she was definitely going to go to the concert with me next weekend because I had to get back with the promoter on the passes and when I walked in she was dancing around in a t-shirt and underwear and my mind went straight to the gutter. I ended up making some comment about what happened between her and James and it went downhill from there. I was rude and insensitive and she got pissed."_

"_Is she still mad at you?"_

"_I don't think so but I still don't feel any better about it. Why do these dim-witted things come out of my mouth all the time when I'm around her."_

"_Cause you're in love with her," Emmett replied as if it were the most obvious reason behind his stupidity._

"_What?! No I'm not. I mean... its Bella."_

"_Yeah... what's your point?"_

"_I can't be in love with her. She's my best friend. Trust me, that isn't a good thing. I've got the reputation I have because I earned it. I'll be the first to admit I'm a manwhore, Emmett and I don't want to screw things up with your sister. She's not like all of the other women I've been with. I can't do that to her I mean, what if I make a move and she totally freaks and I never see her again."_

"_Not gonna happen."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Cause she's in love with you too..."_

"Dipshit..." she muttered under her breath, vowing to kick her brother's ass the next time she got him alone.

"_No she's not... I thought she had a thing for James... especially after what happened a few weeks ago."_

"_Nope."_

"_God I'm an idiot."_

"_Yup."_

"_Could you be a little more supportive?"_

"_I am. You're an idiot."_

"_Bye Em."_

That was her cue to make a run for it and she did. She took off at a dead run for her coach and prayed no one got in her way and that for once gravity would be on her side. What the hell was Emmett thinking telling Edward that she was in love with him? She wasn't.

She'd never even said anything about Edward to Emmett. Well nothing of the "I'm in love with him" kind. Where did he get that stupid idea?

Once she reached her coach she hurried inside, slamming the door behind her before collapsing on the couch in a state of panic.

What if Edward wanted nothing to do with her ever again because of what Emmett said? He shouldn't be saying stuff like that if he's not sure about it. Hell, she wasn't even sure about it, now that the idea was firmly planted in her mind thanks to her brother's big mouth.

A light knock on the door startled her into stillness.

"Bella. Babe, I know you're in there. Let me in."

"How do you know I'm here?" she called back, slapping herself in the forehead with the palm of her hand as she did so. "Shit. Never mind, come in."

Edward opened the door and stepped inside noting Bella's frazzled state. "How do I know you're in here? Nice one."

"Oh shut up, Cullen. What do you want?"

"We need to talk."

"Bout?"

"Well, first of all... Are you still going with me next weekend?"

"To see Robert Pattinson? Are you nuts? Hell yes! You're only going because of me anyway. And it's the one night in my life that being a groupie wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing."

He laughed. "Well forget the backstage passes then. No way in hell am I letting that pompous drunk put his hands on you."

"But I want them on me..." she pouted. "He's hot."

"He's a prick."

"He's British, wins out over prick any day."

Edward shook his head. "This goes back to your Twilight obsession doesn't it? That vampire guy? You realize that was just a character he played in a movie right? He's not really velvety voiced and dazzling. As a matter of fact I hear he smells."

"No, it has nothing to do with that. He's got a sexy voice so shut it."

With a chuckle he sat down next to her and pulled her against him, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Have you forgiven me yet?"

"There's nothing to forgive you for really. I'm just a little sensitive about the James thing."

"Why? I mean other than being afraid people would think you're a big, skanky ho.."

With an aggravated sigh she shook her head. "Thanks. I appreciate the sensitivity. I can always count on you."

"Sorry."

"Stop Edward. It seems like every word out of your mouth to me today has been an apology and you've got nothing to apologize for. You didn't do anything. It's not like what you said earlier was a lie. I have got a pretty talented tongue," she winked at him, "but I've been around this sport for what? Five years. I've tried my best not to get involved with any of the drivers because I didn't want to cause problems for Emmett, he can do that well enough on his own. Not to mention I've got to be around you guys every day. I don't want to have to bury my head and hide if I have a relationship with someone and it doesn't work out. I have a job to do here. I can't let anything get in the way of that."

Edward ran his hand up her back and reached around to brush the few tendrils of hair that had fallen out of her clip back from her face. "Just let it go okay. James will keep his mouth shut. I've talked to him, told him if he said anything to anyone else about what happened between the two of you he wouldn't have a ride anymore."

"Edward, you can't do that to him. It's just as much my fault as it is his."

"Yeah, but I don't love him the same way I do you… Or at all," he added after a moment's thought.

"I was about to ask what kind of relation… Did you say you love me?" She looked up at him with wide eyes.

A smug look crossed over his face before a small smile tugged at his lips. "Maybe a little," he replied, holding his hand in front of her with his thumb and finger about half an inch apart. "A little. Teeny tiny."

Bella rolled her eyes and shoved at him. "You're a jack ass, Edward Anthony."

She stood and walked into the kitchen, pulling her hair out of the clip to let her waves cascade down her back as she shook them out.

Edward watched her silently for a moment, fighting the urge to make her feel just how much he loved her sense even he wasn't sure. He was pretty sure she thought he was speaking in the friend sense of love. Hell he'd thought that as well before his wonderfully enlightening conversation with her brother. "So, what were you listening to earlier anyway? I may want to see you dance like that again. Need to have it nearby just in case."

"It was Dancing With Myself. Maybe you've heard of it…"

"Damn, what's the deal with you and drunk British guys!? I don't understand it."

She smiled her first real smile of the day and crossed her arms over her chest. "Can you maybe bleach your hair or just not shower for a few days and speak with a British accent? That makes me really hot…"

"Women!" Edward called over his shoulder as he threw the door open and stomped out, leaving Bella laughing hysterically behind him.


	3. Chapter 2

****

AN: Hi guys. I'm not normally one to bitch about not getting any reviews but seeing that I'm taking a different direction in this story than I normally do I'd really appreciate some feedback because honestly if no one's going to read it or review I kind of feel like I'm writing for nothing and I'm not going to waste my time on it. So please, if you like this story let me know. I know some of you have got it on alert and while that's nice its not telling me what you think of the story. And though I've already got it pretty much completed some minor things can be altered.

Just please let me know what you guys think. As much as I'd love to say I'm writing because I love it (which I do) there's a certain amount of satisfaction that comes when I get a review.

I just wanted to note in this chapter that I gave Rob a little more of a rock star personality in some parts rather than his normal socially awkward in front of crowds self.

Now my suggestions for the day Readjusted by muggleinlove and Love Ridden by Lou-La

**Anyway... enjoy... R & R please and keep the Doucheward suggestions coming! And check out my Doucheward C2!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All characters belong to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer and anything else belongs to NASCAR.**

* * *

Chapter Two

_One week later_

Bella jumped up and down excitedly as Edward took her hand and pulled her through the group of girls that lined the walls backstage. "That kicked _so_ much ass," she screamed much louder than she'd intended, for the ringing in her ears was playing havoc on the rest of her senses. "My God, can that man get sexier. Did you ever realize how sensual his music was?"

Edward stopped quickly, causing her to walk into him and turned towards her. "Bella, shut up about Robert Pattinson, okay. I'd like to keep the contents of my stomach in my stomach. If you continue this ode to Spunk Ransom, I'm gonna hurl."

"Sorry mate, didn't realize I was that bad…" a lightly accented voice spoke from behind him.

Trying to disregard the huge smile that spread across Bella's face, he turned around and looked into the eyes of the actor / singer with a severe case of bed-head and just the faintest hint of alcohol on his breath. "Not at all, I've just got a girl here that can't keep from telling me all of the things she'd like to do to you. It's getting to be kind of nauseating after the fifth straight hour."

Bella slapped him on the arm and stepped around him, looking directly into the hazy blue eyes of one Robert Pattinson. "Hi, Isabella Swan," she said her voice dropping into a deep husky sound that Edward had never heard before and he'd certainly never seen her so forward with a man she didn't know. She was normally shy and awkward when she first met someone.

He watched in amusement as she stuck her hand out to the Brit and swallowed a groan of disgust when the man brought her hand to his mouth, gently kissing the back of it.

"A pleasure to meet you, love. I take it you enjoyed the show?"

Bella smiled, unconsciously running her tongue along her lower lip as she nodded. "It was amazing. I've never seen anyone perform with such raw… passion."

"Oh my God," Edward groaned, partly out of irritation and partly out of the sudden arousal that those words coming from her mouth caused him. "Okay, Bella. You've met him we need to head back now. I've got to qualify in the morning."

"But Edward…"

"Sorry, sweets. You heard Carlisle. I was supposed to be back at the track and in bed hours ago. This took a bit longer than I thought it would."

A disappointed pout pulled at her lips thinking of the earful she'd hear from Edward's brother-in-law and crew chief if he had a bad outing tomorrow but she nodded. "Well, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well, Isabella Swan…"

Her brows rose slightly, she absolutely loved the sound of her name coming from his lips.

* * *

"Why didn't you just throw him up against the wall and have your way with him?"

Bella watched Edward with a smirk as he drove back to the track. "What'd I do?"

"Oh gee, I don't know. 'I've never seen anyone perform with such raw… passion'," Edward mocked, one octave higher and only dogs would've been able to hear him.

"I didn't do that…"

"Yes you did! You guys were practically undressing each other with your eyes. That was just… ewww!"

"Hey! I can't help it if he gets me hot."

Edward smiled. "Does he really? Is it him or the music? I think you're just preoccupied with his songs. I mean you said yourself that you find it all sensual and shit. Maybe it just makes you think of him in a sexual way because of it."

He slowed as they pulled up outside of his coach and put the rented suv in park as he watched her process what he'd said.

She shrugged her mouth contorting tightly as she thought about what he said. "I don't know. All I know is hearing his voice and his music gets me all hot and bothered."

"So what does that mean?"

"I've got a long night ahead of me with my trusty rabbit."

Edward swallowed loudly as he watched Bella open the door and get out of the suv. She was trying to kill him. Of that he was certain. Best friend or not, there was no denying that Bella was a beautiful woman and the images that just popped into his head at the mention of her vibrator were definitely not conducive to a good nights sleep.

He opened the door and folded his long legs out, then stalked around and caught her before she walked away.

"Edward? What are you doing?" she asked in confusion as he grabbed her wrist.

"Um…do I need to walk you back? Lots of horny men in this lot, I wouldn't want you to get ravaged on your way."

"And you think I'd be safer with you?" she giggled. "Sorry but I'm fine. You're the horniest man in this lot Cullen."

He sighed watching as she walked away shaking her head. "Fine… your loss."

"Love ya Eddie!" she called over her shoulder as she waved good night and disappeared around the coach.

He grimaced as the words came out of her mouth. "Sure ya do…"

* * *

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck…" Bella chanted a she stormed around her coach trying to get ready for the day. She barely had ten minutes before her brother would be there for them to head to practice and she couldn't find anything she was looking for.

Since she'd gotten back the night before everything had fallen apart on her. The heel broke off of her favorite boots on her trek through the lot the previous night, she dropped her tooth brush in the toilet first thing that morning and now her only pair of comfortable shoes had disappeared.

"FUCK!"

"Anyone allowed in on this or is it a personal ranting session?" Emmett smirked as he climbed into the coach and sat in the closest chair. She glared at him truly despising her brother's constant good humor. It was rare that he didn't have a smile on his face or the ever present dimples that his female fans adored.

With a sigh of defeat, she collapsed on the couch and covered her face with her hands. "I can't find my shoes."

"Is that the only thing that's bothering you?"

"No… Edward interrupted my 'getting to know you' session with Robert Pattinson last night. And as per Bella it seems like everything I touch breaks, falls in the toilet disappears. Everything's fucking peachy. WHERE ARE MY DAMN SHOES!?!?!"

Emmett chuckled.

"Shut up."

He just shook his head and bent forward, pulling a pair of New Balance out from under the couch. "Here you go Sunshine."

"You're an ass."

He just shrugged. "That's what big brothers are for."

"Yeah, that and telling people you're in love with them when you're obviously not," she blurted out, not quite sure why she did. There hadn't been any change in her relationship with Edward since he'd opened his mouth but it still irked her.

Emmett quieted and stared at her. "What?"

"I heard you talking to Edward the other day. You had no right telling him I was in love with him. I'm not. I've never said a thing to you of the sort and you shouldn't talk about stuff you know nothing about."

"Well why are you taking this out on me now?"

"Because I'm bitchy and I swore the next time I got you alone I would kick your ass. Unfortunately if I tried to do that today I'd break my foot or lodge it somewhere it doesn't need to be."

She slipped on her shoes and stood up quickly, grabbing her credentials from the hook next to the door before stomping out and slamming the door behind her.

Emmett caught up with her a few moments later holding out the clipboard she'd left on the counter in her haste. "You forgot this…"

Rolling her eyes in the process, she took it from his hand and looked down at the sheet in front of her. "Why is it Angela can't do her job today?" Bella inquired. Angela, Emmett's wife was the person that normally kept his lap times amongst other things every weekend and though it normally didn't bother her to fill in on occasion, she just wasn't in the mood.

"Because she's doing something with Esme for some charity event. I don't know the details, don't want to. All I want is for you to be a good little sister and keep my lap times for me."

"Why is it that Esme gets to do all of the fun charity work and I get stuck being your lacky?"

"Because you're the baby and Es would kick my ass if she got dirty in the garage. How she could possibly be our sister, I don't know. You turned out normal she's all prissy and shit."

She sighed while thinking of their prim and proper older sister. "No, she's the normal one. She does the pretty, frilly dresses and gourmet dinners. I'm just one of the guys. Always have been, always will be."

They slowed as they reached the garage and stepped into his stall. Bella leaned against the wall near the door and glanced around the garage seeing who was nearby.

She caught sight of Edward talking to a petite girl with long frizzy hair that was an odd shade of dirty blond and an unfamiliar pang shot through her.

"Bella… Move out of the way," Emmett called as he climbed into his car.

"I'm gone… I'll see you when you're done," she called before starting for his hauler absently weaving through groups of people and cars.

"Hello, love…"

Those words stopped her in her tracks. She turned around, finding the source of the voice standing just outside of Mike Newton's hauler.

"Surprised to see me, I take it?"

She nodded. "You could definitely say that. I'm more surprised that you actually remembered me. What are you doing here?"

"Well, seems I'm the grand marshall for the race Sunday so I wanted to come out here and get a feel for the place. I haven't exactly been to one of these things before so I thought I'd see what I was getting myself into. Also, I wasn't quite ready for our meeting to end as abruptly as it did last night so it all worked out."

"Oh… Um, yeah…great. So what are you doing today? Just hanging out? It's a good time to meet the drivers they're not stressing out just yet so they should be fairly civil."

He shook his head and smiled. "I'm good, love," he replied, stepping up to her. "Perfectly fine, I don't really know who any of these people are anyway."

Bella cocked her head, eyeing him suspiciously. "If you don't know who any of these people are then how did you know I'd be here?"

He gave a short laugh revealing perfectly white teeth. "Well, I do know who the Cullen bloke is. I figured since you were with him last night, I could track you here."

"Hrmm… aren't you just Mr. Detective. I've got to go record lap times for my brother but if you want you can join me."

"That'd be great."

* * *

"What the hell is that thing walking with Bella?" James laughed as he waited for Edward to check a few things on his car before he went out to practice.

Edward frowned as he replaced one of the knobs that had come off of James's car then walked to the edge of the garage to see what he was talking about. "Where is Bella?"

James pointed straight ahead. "See that guy that looks like he hasn't washed his hair in a few weeks?"

"Son of a bitch…" Edward growled, stalking away and leaving James extremely confused.

"Okay, I'm missing something."

* * *

Rob removed the scanner headset from his ears and looked over his shoulder at the next hauler before looking at Isabella. "So how long have you two been together?"

"Who we two?" she asked in confusion, recording Emmett's last lap before turning to look at the man next to her who had been nothing but a complete gentleman all morning.

"You and Edward," he replied, motioning over his shoulder to the scowling man watching them from the roof of the next hauler.

"Oh good God. We're not dating he's just my extremely overprotective best friend."

With a slight nod of his head, Rob looked back over at Edward, watching as the other man narrowed his eyes at him and clenched his jaws tightly. A smirk pulled at the his lips as he turned back to Bella and stepped forward, putting his hand on the small of her back to lean forward to say something in her ear.

"I'm going to head back to the NASCAR office. I'm supposed to meet some Helton guy in about half an hour. I'll see you around."

Bella smiled. "See ya. Thanks for keeping me company today, although I was too busy for you to enjoy it."

"Not a problem."

He cast a final glance at Edward before descending to the ground and start for the offices. "Hopefully the stupid git will make a move now," he muttered to himself on the way.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey everyone! First of all I would like to thank you for the reviews I got after my selfish rant yesterday. I greatly appreciate it.**

**Secondly, please keep in mind that I never said that Bella would end up with Edward, James or anyone else for that matter. Anything can happen in this story so please don't get angry or upset with me if things don't go the way you wanted them to go. I've given you all fair warning in every single author's note that this was non-canon and you get what you get.**

**I'm glad you all liked Rob's appearance in the story, as of now he's not going to appear again he was just someone that I needed to get Edward's butt in gear but he's still a man and that always leads to stupidity so remember that.**

**Now my suggestion for the day Taking Chances by muggleinlove . It's a Bella /Carlisle story so if you can't handle that don't read it. Personally I'm all for some B/C because it just seems to have that naughty / forbidden feel to it. Granted, my Carlisle is Barry Wood from Hidden Potential on HGTV and you should all check him out. Just do a yahoo search and the first website that comes up with model, architect, celebrity designer, that's Mr. Wood and he's beautimus!**

**Anyway... enjoy... R & R please and keep the Doucheward suggestions coming! And check out my Doucheward C2!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All characters belong to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer and anything else belongs to NASCAR.**

* * *

Chapter Three

_He watched her dancing around in a short t-shirt and a pair of baby blue boy-shorts unable to stop the smile that pulled at his lips when he caught sight of the ruffles along the back of them. "You need help with anything?" _

_She stopped abruptly and turned to look at the man in front of her, deciding at that moment she wasn't holding back any longer. "Yeah__…__ It's back in the bedroom__…__"_

_She motioned for him to follow her and he did so, though walking was becoming increasingly difficult as he watched her hips sway so seductively before him. _

"_What do you need?"_

"_You__…__" _

_Her words were hushed and low as she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him onto the bed so that he covered her body with his._

"_Oh Edward__…__"_

_****_

"What the hell?" Bella panted as she woke in a cold sweat with a slight tingling sensation between her legs. "That's so not cool…"

A quick glance at the clock told her there was no point in trying to go back to sleep. She had to get up within the hour and if she went back to bed there was no way she'd get up in time.

After a long shower, she took her time getting ready and finally flopped onto the couch with a granola bar and a bottle of water to wait until Emmett came for her, all the while trying to keep her mind from wandering back to the dream that she'd had.

Never before had she had sexual thoughts about Edward. Ever. Now suddenly after nearly five years of friendship, she couldn't close her eyes without seeing him naked and straining as he pumped his body passionately into hers.

"This is so wrong…" she muttered before she heard a soft knock on her door. "Come in."

"Sup Bells," James grumbled as he stepped inside, fighting a shiver as he closed the door behind him. "It's colder than a witch's tit out there."

Bella rolled her eyes and leaned back, propping her feet in the chair across from her. "What's up?"

He just shrugged and sat next to her, mimicking her position. "So did you have fun with Mr. I'm Too Cool To Wash My Hair yesterday?"

A snort disguised as a laugh escaped before she could stop it causing James to do the same thing.

"What was that?" he chuckled.

"Sorry. Your name for Rob was funny to me. And I'm sure he's washed his hair before, if not recently. All he did was stand with me while I recorded Emmett's times. What fun was there to have?"

James just shrugged his response. "Hell if I know. Edward was having a tantrum when I saw him last night. I seem to have heard your name mentioned along with Captain Sexhair or Bedhead or hell I don't know."

With an irritated sigh she rolled her eyes. "I don't know what his problem is. All he did was stand on your hauler and glare at me yesterday."

"I don't think he was glaring at you."

"Wait a minute. Why am I talking to you? You told Edward I was good with my tongue! Get out of here. I don't like you right now."

"Oh come on, Bella. You know you love me."

"You wish."

"Just tell him you love him so he can tell you he loves you and you guys get your groove on. You're both aggravating the shit out of everyone."

Without another word, he left, leaving her to stare blankly at the door.

Even James could see something? How the hell was she so blind to it then?

Before she could get too deep in thought, Emmett paged her on her phone and told her to come on to the garage when she was ready. Angela was back so other than a little help during qualifying, she pretty much had a free day.

'Figures," she mumbled, willing herself not to go back to bed and try to make the best of the day.

* * *

Edward sighed and leaned back against his hauler with his hands shoved deeply into the pockets of his hoodie. He'd been watching for Bella for the last hour, she was normally at the garage by now.

He pushed away from the wall and shuffled his feet along the pavement on his way to his garage stall softly humming the new single by Jason Mraz and Cobbie Calliet as he went, the song always came to mind whenever he thought of Bella, though up until recently he hadn't paid any attention to the meaning behind it.

"Edward Anthony!" he heard just before he walked into his garage stall only to turn and find his sister stalking towards him with Bella trailing behind her and his niece, Carlie in tow. "What the hell did you do?"

"Huh?" He was completely confused. As far as he knew, he'd done nothing. At least he thought he'd done nothing. "What do you mean? I didn't do anything."

Rosalie Masen stopped short and planted her hands on her hips as she tossed her long blond waves over her shoulder to glance at Bella motioning for her to stop a few feet away until she had it out with her brother. "If you didn't do anything then why did I wake up to my baby girl swearing like a sailor because it sure as hell wasn't me or Carlisle."

"Harry Potter?" he smiled weakly.

"Yes, that might be believable if she was saying bloody hell or sod off but when I hear holy shit and that's just the mildest of what I've heard come out of her mouth this morning, I think it's coming from you."

"I don't cuss when I think she can hear me…"

"That's just it Edward. If she's around, she hears you. She hangs on every single word that comes out of your mouth. There's no way she's not going to pick it up. Now I have to go and somehow erase those words from her vocabulary which is going to be hard enough when she worships the ground you walk on. Just straighten up around her please. She's a four year old sponge, remember that when you see her. Associate the two. Carlie – Sponge. Got it!"

He nodded shamefully then raised his gaze to meet Bella's. A grin was pulling at her lips but she was trying her best to keep it in until Rosalie took Carlie from her and walked away.

"Real smooth," she finally said the moment they were out of earshot.

"Don't start with me. Where have you been?" He reached out and took her hand pulling her behind him towards his hauler.

With an unconcerned shrug, she flopped into the closest chair once they reached their destination and stretched her legs in front of her. "Angela was here so I didn't have anything to do this morning."

"Oh… I…" he stumbled over his words for a few minutes then waved her off. "Nevermind."

"Edward, we need you in the garage," Carlisle called as he stepped out of the hauler and passed by him on his way out.

"Be righ..."

"Now."

Edward glared at his brother-in-law's retreating form then looked back at Bella. "Well, I guess…"

She smiled and stood up, stepping up to slip her arms around his waist and give him a hug. Things were extremely uncomfortable between them this morning and it was for nothing other than the thoughts others kept putting in their heads, the dreams they were having and Edward's sudden jealous streak. She didn't want it to be that way between them. She wanted things back like they were a week ago before everything got all confused.

Bella cocked her head to the side and shoved her hands into her pockets, absently watching Edward walk away until he turned back to get her attention.

"Hey Bella?"

She straightened to her full height and raised her brow, letting him know her had her full attention.

"Party at my place Monday night."

She just shook her head and grinned then turned and walked away.

* * *

Bella rolled her neck, trying to release the tension that had been building up for the last few days. She stood at the patio door, watching Edward play with Carlie in the pool while Rosalie lulled Rennie to sleep in the porch swing.

"You can go out there you know? Carlie's been talking about you all day," broke through her thoughts and she turned to find Carlisle with a tray full of lemonade. She returned his smile and couldn't help but think of what a perfect couple he and Rosalie were. Both blue-eyed, blond and beautiful but they couldn't be more different. When he wasn't working as Edward's crew chief, Carlisle was soft-spoken and gracious; he spent every second doting on his wife and two daughters. Rosalie on the other hand was a spitfire and had no use for tact in her day to day life. What you saw was what you got with Rosalie.

She quickly opened the door and followed him out, waving at Edward and Carlie as she took a seat next to Rose.

"Hey girl," she said softly, watching the precious child in her arms.

Bella smiled and looked up to find Edward motioning her towards the pool. She pointed towards the jeans she wore and the fitted brown t-shirt that read "Brunette is the new blonde". "I'm not dressed for swimming Edward."

He rolled his eyes and continued to motion her over.

"What?" she asked hastily squatting next to the pool.

Carlie had crawled onto his back with her hands wrapped around his head and her legs hanging haphazardly down his arms. It was quite an interesting position.

"This is such a Kodak moment," Bella chuckled reaching to grab Carlie's outstretched hand. "Hey baby."

"Hey Aunt Bella…"

"Edward," Bella replied with a firm voice.

"Don't look at me. I don't call you that."

"Then who does?"

"Momma and Daddy," Carlie replied. "And Gramma."

"Wonderful," Bella droned in response. "Why don't you just call me Ms. Bella. Okay sweetie?"

Carlie shrugged and pinched her nose and eyes closed then fell backwards off of Edward into the water.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"Hoping I'd see the girls before your friends got here."

"Go get your suit on. Get in here and play with Carlie. I need a break."

Bella just shook her head and rose to her full height. "I didn't bring my suit Edward."

"Well the one I bought you since you always forget to bring yours is in the laundry room. There's a little Rubbermaid bucket with your name on it. Now go. You have no excuses."

"How bout I haven't shaved in a month?"

Edward cringed. "Shut up! Go change."

* * *

Bella held the towel tight around her as she walked back out to the pool, hoping she could slip in without having to show much skin. "Are you sure you bought this for me?" she questioned Edward with narrowed eyes, referring to the smallness of the suit as well as the Hooters logos adorning the left breast and right buttock of the bikini.

He swam to the side of the pool and rested on his arms. "Yup. Well, I ordered the size for you. The suit was free."

"Gee thanks for splurging," she replied dryly before quickly dropping the towel and diving into the cool water, effectively splashing him in the face for her efforts.

When she surfaced she managed one quick gulp of air before Edward was on her, pushing her underneath the water so she did the only thing she could do. She pulled down his trunks, making a quick getaway when he let go of her and swam to the shallow end of the pool to grab Carlie and use her as a shield.

"You're gonna pay for that Bella!" Edward bellowed, lurching forward.

She lifted Carlie higher, hiding behind her as the little girl giggled loudly. "You have to go through her to get to me," she called as he got closer withholding her laughter when Carlie crossed her arms over her chest and nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Yeah! You have to go through me!" she called back before Edward reached forward to tickle her into submission. "Stop Unca Eddie!" she squealed only to have Rosalie bust in.

"Edward! We need to get ready to leave. It's getting close to Carlie's bedtime."

"Aw Rose, come on," he pleaded, poking out his bottom lip at his sister.

She rolled her eyes. "Give me my daughter you brat."

Bella watched as Edward lifted Carlie and set her next to the pool only to have her turn around and give him a hug and a kiss before rushing towards her, doing the same.

She watched Edward, his eyes never leaving the little girl as she and Rosalie walked into the house to get ready. The love he had for the child never leaving his face.

Then without warning she was looking into the mischievous gleam he cast her way. "So… see anything you like?"

She frowned in confusion. "What?"

"You know. During your escape?"

Bella rolled her eyes and lifted herself out of the pool to quickly grab her towel and wrap it around her, suddenly more aware of how much skin she was showing. "You're an ass."

"Isabella, dear…"

Her eyes widened and she turned around, coming face to face with Edward's mom. "Hey, ma…"

"What'd he do now?"

"He's being a man. That's all he has to do anymore."

Elizabeth chuckled. "Are you coming with us to the beach this year sweetheart? You haven't missed a trip in five years."

"When is it?"

"Edward," his mom glared at him momentarily, realizing he hadn't even mentioned it to Bella before then. "Next weekend. The guys don't have to work so it'll be the usual crew. Carlisle, Rosalie and the girls, Edward and Alice is gonna go with us this year. I'm still waiting to for your brother to tell me if he's going or not. Are you in?"

Bella gave her a soft smile and nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't miss it." With one final glare at Edward she made her way into the house to get changed and fully clothed before his hormonal friends arrived for the party.


	5. Character info

Hey guys!

I was asked for a listing of who's with who in this story so here it is. I'll also include family info.

**Couples (already given)**

Emmett & Angela (married)

Carlisle (35) & Rosalie (married); 2 daughters: Carlie (4) & Rennie (1)

**Family info**

Siblings: Esme (32) , Emmett (30) , & Bella (26)

Rosalie(32), Edward (28) & Alice (18) ; Mother is Elizabeth (62), father was Edward Sr. (deceased)

James (23) & Victoria (20) (rare mention if any)

Hope that clears things up.


	6. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi you guys! How goes it? I hope everything's going well. I'm tired and want more hours to sleep at night but other than that and still trying to get over sinusitis/bronchitis I'm good. Anywho, I hope you guys have been checking out my C2 because there is some really good stuff listed out there if you like your Edward with a side of jerk. Please join so you can get updates when we add new suggestions for you guys.**

**I'm sorry if things seem to be slow going in this fic but I promise things get much more interesting in the next chapter. The drama begins and hence the confusion that is Bella Swan's life. Hopefully you all checked out the character info I posted yesterday so you don't get confused by who's who. I didn't list ages but I'll probably go back and do that. I think the only person who's age is actually mentioned in the story is Alice so I'll at least give you guys an idea of who's what.**

**Now reading suggestions The Pink Chandelier Escorting Service by LadyQE and Nothing Left To Lose by SarahJayneFics good stuff and Dickward included!**

**Anyway... enjoy... R & R please and keep the Doucheward suggestions coming! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All characters belong to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer and anything else belongs to NASCAR.**

* * *

Chapter Four

At six o'clock, the following Thursday morning Bella held one of her bags haphazardly in her hand and dropped her suitcases at her feet as she stared in confusion at the plane sitting on the runway before her. She'd told Edward he was going the wrong way the moment he'd picked her up as well as asking where everyone else was. Once they'd gotten to the airstrip, he took off. "Um, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth Cullen turned towards her with an amused look on her face. "Yeah dear?"

"Why are we taking a plane to Myrtle Beach? We always drive."

"Because we aren't going to Myrtle Beach this year."

Bella frowned as she watched her walk away without telling her where they were going. "We always go to Myrtle Beach," she mumbled to herself as she handed her bags to the pilot and absently boarded the plane.

Rennie was strapped into her carrier in the seat next to Rosalie and Carlie was sound asleep between her parents, who smiled at Bella when she boarded, so she walked past them and sat on the back row near the window. With a yawn, she shoved the ear buds from her iPod in her ears and fastened her seatbelt before closing her eyes. Hoping she'd get enough sleep on their flight to wherever it was they were going.

* * *

"Bella…"

She yawned and stretched her arms out, nearly knocking out the tiny little pixie that was hovering over her in the process. "OH…" she smiled when she noticed a shock of black hair and placed her hands on either side of Alice's face. "I'm sorry. I guess I was out of it. Are you okay?"

Alice smiled while her blue eyes sparkled with mischief. "Perfectly fine. Come on! We're here!"

Bella unbuckled her seatbelt and took a moment to look out the window seeing bright blue skies and palm trees every where she looked. "Oh my God…" The moment she stepped off of the plane everyone was waiting on her as a man in white shorts and a white shirt put their luggage into a van.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm the only one that doesn't know where we are and where we're going?" she asked as she approached the group, seeing everyone smile in response. "Great."

After fifteen minutes, the van pulled to stop and everyone got out and boarded a boat that took them the last half hour of their journey.

They docked at a sprawling estate that seemed to cover an entire island edged with white sand beaches that disappeared beneath the pale turquoise of the water.

Bella's jaw dropped open as she slowly walked the pier towards the large building looming in the distance. There was large Olympic size pool to their left and numerous beach houses on the right.

"This is amazing…."

Edward smiled as he heard the quiet words fall from her lips and casually tossed his arm around her shoulders. "Surprise…"

Looking up at him with wide eyes, she smiled and slid her arm around his waist, leaning her head against his shoulder as they entered the lobby of the main building. "This is too much for a weekend Edward."

"We're staying a week Bella."

"What?" she sputtered. "Edward I didn't bring that many clothes."

He chuckled. "You won't need much while you're here. I think they have a nude beach."

Bella rolled her eyes and softly punched him in the arm as he released her and approached the registration desk.

"Welcome to Parrot Cay," a man with a heavy generic Caribbean accent spoke to Edward.

After signing all of the necessary papers, a porter approached with their luggage and they followed him out of the side of the main building. A short buggy ride later, they arrived at a large group of private villas. "This is where you'll be staying. The Residence at Parrot Cay Estate. You have your choice of five villas. You may use one or all as you've reserved the entire group. There are three bedrooms in each of the smaller guest villas and the main house has five bedrooms. Each villa has a swimming pool. You also have private beach access. No one else on the island can access this beach."

"Um…" Bella broke in, getting everyone's attention. "How large is this place?"

"Parrot Cay is located on a private island of 1,000 acres."

She smiled sheepishly. "Oh is that all…"

"We are 30 minutes from the main island by boat. We have a holistic spa called "Shambhala". We have body treatments, massages and yoga. Balinese, Thai, Tu'ina, Aromatherapy, Swedish, and Indian head massages are available."

"That's it, I'm never leaving," Rosalie replied to the last bit of information as Edward tipped the porter and he left.

Edward turned to his family and clapped his hands together. "Alright so who's staying where?"

Elizabeth broke in, putting her arm around her youngest child's shoulders. "Alice and I will stay in this house right here," she said, motioning towards one of the smaller villas, "Rose, why don't you, Carlisle and the kids take the main house."

Rosalie nodded and she and Carlisle grabbed their things and headed towards the largest of the buildings.

Edward turned towards Bella who was staring off into the distance watching the waves rolling in as the sun rose higher in the early afternoon sky. "Bella? Where do you want to stay? By yourself or you gonna stay with me?"

The moment the words were out of his mouth, her eyes shot to his face. "Stay with you?"

"There are three bedrooms, Bella. Not like we haven't slept in the same house before."

"Well… I guess. I mean I'd hate to waste two empty houses but I don't really want to stay alone either."

"Well they probably won't stay empty long. Your brother and Angela are supposed to be on their way down tomorrow and James and his family will be down the day after."

"Oh."

"Come on. Let's go get unpacked because I've got an appointment with some beaches," Edward laughed, taking off around towards the villa on the far end of the estate, one that was entirely separated from the rest of them.

With one last desperate look at the sky she followed. "Lord, what are you trying to do to me?"

* * *

Elizabeth, Alice, Rosalie and Carlisle watched from the distance as Bella shuffled slowly behind Edward, doing her best to lug the three bags she brought with her.

"Do you think she's gonna kill us?" Rosalie asked.

Alice laughed shortly, a slight snort escaping her lips as she did so. "She's not killing me. I was an innocent bystander in this little game of yours. I'd be more worried about Edward killing you if I were you. He's just as oblivious to this as she is."

Carlisle just kissed his wife on the forehead and walked back inside. "Women…"

* * *

Edward held the door open for Bella as she made it over the threshold before dropping everything unceremoniously on the floor.

"Thanks for the help," she replied sarcastically as she walked the small foyer before coming to an abrupt stop at the entrance to the living room. "Oh my God. I'm never leaving this place. Ever. This is gorgeous."

A smile tugged at Edward's lips as he watched her rush into the room, running her hands along the smooth tables and plush sofa before she approached the large glass doors that spanned the length of the wall, looking out at the private pool and hot tub.

"I can't afford for you to stay here that long, Bella. I may have some money but you'll have to settle for something a little closer to home."

She turned towards him and stuck out her tongue before continuing her exploration around the room taking in the state of the art entertainment system then starting towards the stairs. "Are you going to go pick out your room?"

Edward motioned for her to precede him. "Ladies first."

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" she asked teasingly, never knowing Edward to be a gentlemen to her or any other woman besides his mother and sisters.

"Shut up," he replied with a roll of his eyes, shoving her in front of him, trying not to focus on her ass as he followed her up the stairs. As they came to the top of the stairs there was a large bathroom.

They both walked through the double doors with wide eyes and opened mouths.

"Holy…" Bella mumbled.

"Shit…" Edward finished.

Off to the side was a separate little room with a toilet and bidet, closed off with a frosted glass window, in the center of the room, stood a deep set old claw footed tub with an elaborate faucet and shower nozzle. Just beyond was yet another wall of windows and a door leading out onto a small patio that was surrounded by an eight foot wooden fence. A fountain streamed in the center of the patio and off to the side was an outdoor shower.

"Um…" Bella shook her head in disbelief, taking in the subtle normalcy of the sink and mirrors just to the right of the door. "That's absolutely amazing."

She went right as she walked out of the bathroom and glanced into the first bedroom, finding it quite large with a king sized Indonesian four poster bed, a soft white linen canopy draped casually but eloquently around it. Another wall of windows faced a small cove of beach as well as the main courtyard between the other villas.

Following her path she entered the room opposite the bathroom and her breath caught in throat. It was just like the previous room she'd looked at except that the wall of glass opened to a small private patio with a teakwood swing and a small one person hammock. She looked down directly into the pool and after raising her eyes, saw a perfect view of the beach.

"I'm taking this one!" she called from the open patio only to turn and find Edward right behind her.

"You're lucky I'm such a gentleman or I'd be fighting you for this room."

"Which room are you going to take?"

"The one you didn't look at yet. The views pretty similar to yours and I won't have to worry about any of my crazy ass family spying on me from the courtyard. James can have that room."

"James? I thought you said he was staying in the other villa with his family."

Edward chuckled and moved up behind her, pinning her between him and the patio railing. "Aww…were you hoping to get some quality alone time with me Bella?"

She gently elbowed him in the stomach. "Leave me alone you butthead," she laughed nervously. "Help me bring my stuff up so I can get a little more comfy."

"Like naked comfy?" he asked with a childlike grin.

"Now would I really need my bag for that? Go."

* * *

Edward stood at the top of the stairs that led from the pool to the beach, watching the waves as they lapped lazily against the shoreline.

He'd spent the last half hour begging Bella to go down to the beach with him but did she go? Nope.

A quick glance over his shoulder found her lounging in the hammock on her patio in a pair of terry cloth shorts and a tank top reading one of those ridiculous vampire romance novels that she insists on taking everywhere with her.

"You're not spending your vacation with your nose in a book," he called.

Bella lowered the novel and watched him standing in his board shorts with his arms crossed in front of him. "It's my vacation I'll do what I want."

"I'm paying for it!"

"Go jump in the ocean Edward, leave me alone. And put on some sunscreen, I'm not going to listen to you bitch about how fragile you are when you look like a lobster later."

With a huff of defeat, he walked down the few steps separating him from the beach, a sigh of satisfaction escaping his lips as he wiggled his toes in the sand. "Go jump in the ocean," he mimicked her as he strolled casually to the water, letting it wash over his feet.

"Talkin' to yourself little brother?" Rosalie called as she walked down a set of stairs a few yards away. "Where's Bella?"

He motioned behind him with a toss of his head. "Reading a damn book."

Rose smiled. "Well it's her vacation too Edward."

"But I brought her for me! Who am I supposed to have fun with? I'm not hanging out with you guys."

"Gee thanks. Just give her time to relax and take it all in. You guys can start fresh in the morning. You need to put some sunscreen on."

She turned to walk away, calling over her shoulder. "Don't forget, dinner at the Main House at 8. It's casual! No jeans!"

"Great."

* * *

Bella looked up from her book as Edward finally made it to the beach, watching him talk to Rosalie for a few moments before jogging towards the water and diving in. It was something she'd watched him do a thousand times but for some reason it wasn't the same as usual.

She didn't know if it was the atmosphere or the romance novel putting crazy thoughts into her head but when he stood up and started walking back towards the shore, every muscle in his body straining as he fought the waves that rushed against him.

He ran his hands over his face and through his hair, wiping the water from his eyes then shaking his head to remove the excess water.

She quickly closed her mouth when she realized her tongue was absently licking at her bottom lip and immediately stuffed her nose back into her book.

"Pure thoughts… pure thoughts…" she started chanting to herself knowing full well it would make no difference. She was slowly starting to see her best friend as more than that. She was starting to see him as the sexiest man alive. And more than anything she was starting to prepare her heart to be broken into a million pieces.

There was no second chance with this. If things didn't work out, should she decide to even approach a relationship with Edward, she'd lose a whole lot more than a boyfriend.


	7. Chapter 5

**AN: Hiya peeps! What's up? First of all I want to apologize for not updating this story or White Flag on Friday. I'm extremely busy with work and barely have time to be updating now but I'm making it. As for White Flag, I haven't even gotten the next chapter written I've been so busy and the hubby's not letting me write at home at this particular moment in time so unfortunately everyone must suffer for him. :D**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm not overjoyed with the amount of reviews I've gotten and yes I know thats me being spoiled but I do make the effort to write a good story it's nice to feel appreciated.**

**Now reading suggestions Inked by ARenee363 (There's just something extremely hot about pierced and tattooed Edward) and Long, Tall Texan by BamaBabe obviously a Jasper story and I love me some Jasper! Oh yeah, please check out KittenMischief's Hot Bitch Contest!!! Love love love!!! I'm all over some Carlisle (my Carlisle, Barry Wood of course)super hot stuff!**

**Anyway... enjoy... R & R please and keep the Doucheward suggestions coming! Onto the DRAMA!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All characters belong to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer and anything else belongs to NASCAR.**

* * *

Chapter Five

The moment Bella walked onto the patio at the Terrace restaurant Edward was on guard. He quickly surveyed the room, taking an inventory of the men watching her, snarling in irritation when he realized that it was practically every man under the age of fifty except for this brother-in-law.

He couldn't blame them though. She looked gorgeous in the very simple but elegant white dress with black floral prints and modestly cut v-neck. The light color set off the faint beginnings of a tan and the black strappy shoes that laced around her ankles added a definite heir of seduction despite their low heel.

Edward quickly stood as she approached the table and pulled out the empty chair to his left for her to sit down, surprising not only her but every member of his family as well. It was obvious he was letting the other men in the room know who she was with, even if she really wasn't. They didn't need to know that.

Bella cast an odd smile in his direction and quickly checked him over, smiling when she noticed him tugging at the collar of his shirt. "You look nice Edward," she said with a grin that told him she knew exactly how miserable he was.

"So do you," he said softly, the sound so soft only a trained ear could catch the low huskiness of his voice. But she caught it and couldn't help smiling to herself.

"This just might work," she spoke hoping that no one would hear, only to have Edward lean over and ask what she said. "Nothing. Just reading the menu to myself. Sorry."

After the server took their orders, they sat around talking quietly as the muted sounds of a small jazz band played in the background. A few couples had started straggling out onto the dance floor and having noticed his glance in that direction on a few occasions, Bella was waiting impatiently for Edward to ask her to dance.

However, he never got the chance.

"Excuse me, miss."

Bella turned to look up at the man standing between her and Edward. He looked like he was probably in his late twenties and the comparison to Edward was extreme. Where Edward was fair with light bronze hair this man's skin held the deep tan of someone native to the area and the black hair and blue eyes caused a striking and beautiful contrast.

"Yes?" she finally managed to stammer out, realizing she'd been blatantly checking the man out.

"Would you like to dance?"

Edward chose that moment to break it. "I'm sorry, she's with me."

The man smirked and winked down at Bella before replying to Edward's comment. "I'm sorry she's with you too."

He held out his hand to her and she placed hers in it, standing and allowing him to lead her out to the dance floor leaving Edward feeling irritable and wounded.

"Nice job there little brother," Rosalie laughed, taking a sip of her water.

Edward just rolled his eyes and glared at the man as he pulled Bella against him, swaying to the soft sounds of the trumpet and piano. "How could she just get up and dance with some guy she's never met? Better yet she can't dance!"

"Is that what's really bugging you or is it the fact that you didn't have the balls to ask her first?" Alice asked receiving surprised gasps from everyone at the table at her comment. "What? I'm a Cullen, everything that comes out of my mouth isn't always going to be quaint and proper."

Elizabeth just chuckled and patted her son on the back reassuringly. "No use crying about it. Either make your move or get over it."

"There's no move to make, I just don't …"

"Edward, just let it go. We all know you're lying. Once you realize how you really feel then you can whine about it. Until then, shut up," Rosalie smirked in reply then pulled her husband up to dance as well.

Edward just glared at his sister before turning back towards the dance floor, hoping to burn a hole through the man with his eyes.

* * *

Bella tossed her napkin onto the table after dinner and leaned back in her seat, resting her hands on her stomach. "God I'm stuffed…"

Rosalie laughed. "I don't see how you can eat so much and never gain weight. I'd kill for your metabolism."

"It's called keeping up with your brother I think and if I look even a third as hot as you do now after having two children I'll die a happy woman. Anyway, I'm gonna head back to the villa. I'm exhausted from the trip and I want to get a good night's sleep so I can get up early and take advantage of being here."

She pushed her chair back and stood, hugging everyone at the table as Alice stood up saying she'd go with her.

Alice slipped her arm through Bella's as they casually strolled back to the estate. "So… did you enjoy yourself?"

Bella eyed the youngest Cullen warily. "Depends on what you're talking about. The food was amazing. And I did enjoy dancing with Enrique but there was still something missing."

"A dance with my brother?"

"What? No… Just felt like something was off."

"Come on Bella. I saw the way you were looking between him and the dance floor all night. You wanted him ask you to dance."

"No I didn't."

"You know, if you guys keep denying what you feel, you're both going to end up settling for something neither of you wants because you were too chicken shit to do anything about it."

"Alice! Language!"

"Oh shut up Bella, I'm eighteen not twelve."

They stopped as they reached the courtyard between their villas. "There's nothing there Alice. Sorry to disappoint you."

"Just keep saying that. We all know the truth."

Alice gave Bella a hug and they said good night and retreated to their villas.

Once Bella changed into a tank and pair of shorts, she walked into the bathroom to wash her face, staring at herself in the mirror after she dried her face wondering if she was really that transparent. Better yet, if she were that transparent, why was it everyone could see it but Edward?

She switched off the light then walked around the stair railing to her room, quietly closing the bedroom door before opening the sliding patio door to allow in the night breeze and crawled into bed, snuggling against the large pillows before quickly falling asleep.

* * *

Bella opened an eye and glanced at the clock next to the bed as the sounds of giggling swept in with the night air. With a groan, she tossed the sheets aside and padded to the patio coming to an abrupt halt when she found Edward, standing on the stairs that led down to the beach with some big breasted blond pinned against the deck railing.

Taking a deep breath, she swore to herself she wouldn't let this get to her. They were just friends and she needed to face the fact that it was all they would ever be. But she'd be damned if he was going to be the only one getting any action while they were there.

Pulling the patio doors closed with a loud bang, she turned on her heel and stalked back to bed, yanking her cell phone off of the night table.

She dialed the number she knew by heart and pressed send, hoping he was still awake.

"Speak," she heard through the receiver, smiling to herself.

"I really need you, now. I can't do this."

A calm sigh rushed into her ear. "I'm on my way."

_**(I was going to leave it here but I'm too nice for that.)**_Bella yawned and stretched her arms over her head, glancing at the clock as she rolled over to watch the man sleeping quietly at her side. The moment he'd asked where she was last night he'd promised he'd be there as fast as he could and he was.

* * *

He'd called her two hours after they spoken when he'd arrived on the island and she'd rushed out to meet him, before quietly leading him back to the villa and to her room. Thankfully he'd been in Miami with friends and after packing it had only taken him an hour's flight then the forty-five minute journey to the island.

She smiled as he snored lightly in his sleep, watching as his dark blond brows furrowed slightly.

He was the only secret that she'd kept from Edward and she was risking a lot in bringing him here, but if he planned on spending his vacation bringing girl after girl back to his room then two could play at that game.

Not that it was a game. He was her best friend and other than that she had absolutely no claim on him. So the fact that she'd phoned the only man that she'd been able to maintain a solid friendship as well as a solid sexual relationship with and asked him to stay with her, shouldn't be a problem. And if it was, well, fuck them all.

"Are you gonna stare at me all mornin'?" he murmured, slipping a well muscled arm around her waist to pull her close.

She giggled and rolled onto her back bringing him to lie on top of her. "What else do you have in mind?"

"Oh I can think of plenty to do," he replied, quickly pressing his lips to hers as he slid down her body, scattering kisses from her chin to her navel. His blue eyes gazed up at her under heavy lids, gently rubbing the pad of his thumb over her already throbbing center as he slid one long digit inside of her. "God you're soaked."

"Oh just eat me already," she growled in frustration as she took his head in her hands and forced his face against her center, arching off of the bed as he quickly thrust his tongue inside of her. "Oh fuck that feels good."

He teased her with his tongue and fingers then rose above her, gently sliding his cock into her moist depths. They fit together perfectly and she wrapped her legs securely around his waist as he rose onto his knees, bringing her with him so that only her head and shoulders touched the bed.

He thrust into her repeated as he brushed his thumb over her clit urging her release closer until she exploded around him, her juices flooding his cock as he emptied himself inside of her.

He carefully lowered her back to the bed, not yet removing himself from her heat while he rubbed his hand down her arm and rolled to the side, pulling her with him. He pressed a kiss to her forehead as he stroked her back and lulled them both back to sleep.

* * *

Edward scratched his head and glanced at the clock wondering why he hadn't seen Bella yet. It was nearing 10 am and she'd said the previous night that she wanted to get up early and enjoy the day. Therefore, he'd gotten up just past seven to sneak the previous nights bed warmer out of the villa before Bella got out of bed.

Though he suspected she was just lounging around after having heard some moaning coming from her room earlier.

He chuckled to himself as he thought about the "trusty rabbit" she talked about every so often, figuring she'd packed it for the trip as well.

A sound from the foyer drew his attention to the stairs to find Bella shuffling tiredly into the room in shorts and a tank top with a terry robe hanging loosely around her, her cheeks flushed. "I need caffeine…"

Edward smirked as he turned to grab a can of Dr. Pepper out of the fridge and placed it on the bar in front of her. He leaned forward on his forearms and watched her with bright eyes. "Have fun with your rabbit this morning?"

She barely managed to keep from spitting her drink all over him. "Excuse me?"

"Oh come on now, I heard the moaning coming out of your room earlier. That must be a pretty powerful little toy you have there."

Bella shook her head. "You have fun with your blond last night?"

The words had come out slightly more harsh than intended but the look on Edward's face was nothing short of surprised and shamed. "How did you…"

"I'm not deaf Edward. I had the patio door open when I went to bed. Her giggling woke me up. I just hope you wrapped it up."

She threw her head back finishing her drink before slamming it down with slightly too much force on the counter, trying to keep her eyes from widening when she heard the water turn on in the bathroom upstairs.

"What the hell?" Edward started as she just smirked and stood up, walking slowly and deliberately towards the stairs.

"It's my trusty rabbit."

* * *

Edward stalked back and forth in front of the bathroom waiting for Bella and whoever the hell she was with to come out. He just knew it was that dirty, creepy guy she'd danced with the night before but he couldn't make himself believe that she would sleep with someone she'd just met.

Another part of him nearly vomited at the thought that she'd somehow smuggled Robert Pattinson down there and that was even worse than Enrique or whatever the hell his name was.

What he wasn't expecting however, was who it actually turned out to be. As the water stopped, his pacing halted abruptly and he listened to the muted voices through the door, making it hard to decipher who it was but it was extremely familiar nonetheless. And much to his relief held not even the slightest foreign accent.

He cracked his knuckles, balling his hands into fists as he tried to hold his temper in check when the door slowly swung open. Before he could stop himself or even focus on the man walking through the door, Edward swung forward, his fist connecting solidly with the man's nose causing him to topple back onto Bella.

"Edward!!" she yelped as she hurriedly resituated to cradle the man's head in her lap, holding her towel against his gushing nose blocking out the majority of his face and hair. "WHAT THE FUCK EDWARD! Where do you get off!? Get me a wet rag and some ice now!"

She closed her eyes briefly and held the towel gently in place. "I'm so sorry."

He just raised a dismissive hand as Edward returned with a clean washcloth and an icepack he'd found.

"Here."

Bella looked up at him, her eyes full of fury as she lifted the rag revealing a very bloody face and as the man sat up Edward found himself staring into the extremely pissed off eyes of not only a fellow driver but his friend, Jasper Whitlock


	8. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello everyone! How goes it? I'm not going to write much of an author's note today. I'm tired, this stupid cold snap is making me sleepy and there just aren't enough hours in the night for enough rest. Or maybe I'm getting too much, who the hell knows. Hope you enjoy the update!**

**I have no suggestions today just don't forget to check out KittenMischief's Hot Bitch Contest!!! And please keep sending in those Doucheward suggestions for the C2.**

**Anyway... enjoy... R & R please and keep the Doucheward suggestions coming! Onto the DRAMA!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All characters belong to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer and anything else belongs to NASCAR.**

* * *

Chapter Six

"Are you sure you're okay?" Bella asked Jasper as soon as the doctor left the room. She reached up and brushed her hand across his cheek, barely holding back her tears. She was absolutely furious with Edward.

Jasper smiled only to wince as his nose crinkled in the process. "Ow, yes I'm fine. Just glad it's not broken."

Bella shook her head. "I'm so sorry. He had no right doing that to you."

"As far as he's concerned he did. I don't know why you two can't see what's going on. He likes you Bella as more than just a friend."

"Well then he never should've brought that girl back here last night. If he hadn't you wouldn't be here and your nose wouldn't be all purple and bruised."

He closed his eyes and leaned back against the pillows. "You guys need to talk Bella. I'm all for you using me for sex but you're never going to be happy unless you see what will happen with Edward. It'll just haunt you for the rest of your life wondering what might have been."

She stood up and walked to the patio doors, staring down at the lone figure on the beach. He had his hands stuffed into the pockets of his shorts as he stared out at the water. "I can't talk to him now. I don't even want to look at him right now, Jasper. I just need some time to cool off and get my mind straightened out."

Jasper nodded and yawned carefully as the painkillers the doctor had given him started to take effect. "Why don't you go for a run, clear your mind and see how you feel after that? I'm gonna sleep for a while."

With a slight smile and nod, she leaned over, barely brushing her lips against his to avoid hurting him any further. "Okay. Find me when you get up."

* * *

Bella managed to sneak past Edward and make it down to the beach unseen before taking off at dead run. She wasn't much for pacing herself at that moment all she wanted to do was forget the last 24 hours had ever happened.

In all honestly, a part of her wished she hadn't come on the trip.

She ran until the private beach area began to meld with the main beach near the pier before stopping and leaning forward to rest her hands on her knees, her head hanging in exhaustion.

"Bella?"

With a groan and roll of her eyes, she turned around not bothering to plaster a smile on her face knowing the three women standing before her would see right through it. "Hey," she said breathlessly, her heart still pounding in her chest after such a vigorous run and the mid summer heat.

"Are you alright?" Rosalie asked having only seen Bella run that hard one time and that had been after Edward's fiery crash a few years before. She knew it was her way of dealing with things.

Bella closed her eyes for a second, cocking her head to the side as she debated whether or not she wanted to talk to any of them about this. They were Edward's family after all but given the situation, she didn't have anyone else to talk to. Jasper had told her what he thought she should do and Edward was the only person she really talked to when she had trouble dealing with things. Now Edward was the problem.

Casting an apologetic glance at Elizabeth and Alice, she nodded. "No, can we talk? Just us?" she asked Rosalie who nodded then looked back at her mother and sister to receive an understanding nod from both.

They watched as the other two women walked away before slowly following behind them making sure to keep a large enough distance that their words wouldn't accidentally be overheard.

"What's up?" Rosalie asked trying to sound nonchalant though knowing it was something big if Bella didn't want Alice hearing. Even though she was sure there was nothing that could be said or heard that would offend Alice Cullen, they never liked to air any dirty laundry involving Edward in front of her. Despite all of his faults, Alice idolized her big brother.

Bella came to a stop and looked down at the sand beneath her bare feet, digging her toes into the warmth before looking up at her friend. "I don't know what the hell I'm doing. Lately I've had all these conflicting feelings where Edward's concerned and it makes me crazy. Part of me wants to test the waters, maybe see if he feels the same way but the other part of me doesn't want to ruin what we've got."

"We've been friends for so long and the last thing I want to do is mess that up by trying to take things further. If things don't work out I'm going to lose my best friend on top of everything else and I don't want that to happen. It's just… there are times when I think he feels the same way and just as soon as I start to think that just maybe there's a chance, he goes and does something that makes me want to beat the hell out of him. And I feel like a complete fool for even entertaining the possibility of something more."

Rosalie smiled sympathetically. "What'd he do?"

They started walking again before Bella spoke. "Remember last night at dinner when he was all Mr. Protective when that guy asked me to dance?"

"Are you kidding? He never took his eyes off of you the entire time you were dancing."

Bella nodded. "See that's the thing. He does something like that. And as much as I want to believe he's just trying to watch out for me, a part of me is holding on to the hope that he's truly jealous and doesn't want anyone touching me but him."

"Alright, so, what happened last night?"

"Well, you know, Alice and I went back to the villas early and I went to bed, completely exhausted from the excitement of all of this and I was woken up at 3:45 this morning by giggling and got up to find Edward with some bleached, big tit bimbo pinned against the deck railing by the pool."

"What?!"

"This is why I didn't want Alice and Elizabeth to hear this."

Rosalie nodded. "I appreciate that."

"Anyway, it really hurt me to see that especially after the way he'd been acting earlier so being pissed off like I was I called a friend and he flew down. He got here really early this morning actually. Anyway, Edward finds out there's someone there after I find out the girl spent the night, he just snuck her out before I got up."

"Oh hell, what'd he do?"

"He stalked around outside of the bathroom until we were out of the shower then cold-cocked him. He's in my room now, knocked out on pain pills and I can't even look at your brother."

"Shit. Edward's gonna get us sued."

Bella shook his head. "No he's not."

Rose frowned. "Wait since when do you have a boy toy?"

"He's really just a friend with benefits. I haven't exactly had a boyfriend in years and I don't really feel like messing with the emotional crap because it does this shit to me. He's just someone that I'm really good friends with, who I know won't let sex get in the way of that."

"Does he know how you feel about Edward?"

Bella nodded. "Well, he's been telling me for years how I felt about Edward. I just didn't really realize it was true until everyone started pointing it out to me."

"So he's seen you around Edward a lot?"

"You're fishing…" Bella smirked.

Rosalie laughed. "Well yeah! Who is it?"

"Tell me what you think I should do first. Then I'll tell you."

After thinking it over for a few minutes Rosalie looked at Isabella. "I tell you what. Make the most of him, while he's here. Give my brother a taste of his own medicine and make him realize what he really wants."

"You're evil, Rosalie. I like it."

As they approached their villas they slowed, seeing Edward still standing out staring at the water. "How long has he been there?"

"Since he hit Jay."

Rosalie came to a complete stop. "Jay? Jay who? Come on Bells!?"

Bella just smiled and waved, jogging back to the villa leaving both Edward and his sister staring after her in confusion.

* * *

Carlisle Masen chased his daughter through the living room barely taking notice of his wife as she stood in front of the large window overlooking the estate courtyard but upon second glance he came to an abrupt halt.

"Rosalie Cullen Masen! What the hell are you doing?"

Rosalie was so zoned in on what she was looking at that she didn't hear a word that came from her husband's mouth until the binoculars were yanked from her grasp. "Hey!"

"Yeah what the hell? Why are you trying to look in Edward's villa? With binoculars no less?"

She sighed and poked out her bottom lip in a pout. "I was trying to see who Bella's got over there."

Carlisle shook his head and walked away taking the binoculars with him hoping to hide them some place she wouldn't be able to find them. "Who could she have over? We're on an island in the middle of the ocean. There are only so many people here."

"Well, Edward did something stupid last night so she called a friend down to stay with her. All she told me is that it was Jay. She didn't say which one."

"What does it matter?"

"Cause if it's James, Edward's ruined his pretty face by punching him in the nose this morning. If it's Jasper, he can handle his own and Edward's got more to worry about with him because he's a sexy little thing. Do you remember every seeing Jasper and Bella together when he was working with you?"

"You think Jasper's sexy?" Carlisle rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I didn't pay attention to things like that. I'm sure I saw them talking but nothing more so hell if I know. And Jasper certainly didn't say anything about it to me."

Rosalie frowned. "I wonder how long it's been goin on…"

"Good Lord woman. You've got kids to raise pay attention to them and let Bella and Edward live their own lives. Please, I beg you."

* * *

Bella checked on Jasper as soon as she entered the villa, finding him still asleep. Quickly looking him over, she realized the swelling in his nose had decreased significantly since she'd left and for that she was thankful. In order for this to work, all his parts needed to be in perfect working order and that included his face. She'd decided to take Rosalie's advice and in order to do that she was going to have to step it up a notch.

That involved wearing clothes she knew she had the body to pull off but wouldn't normally have the guts to wear and what better place to do that than at the beach.

She opened her suitcase digging around until she found the bikini she was looking for, silently thanking God for the private beach as she undressed stepping into the pink / white banded hot shorts before sliding the tied halter straps over her head and closing the clasp behind her back.

Turning to look at her reflection in the full length mirror she played momentarily with her hair trying to decide if she wanted it up but upon further thought decided down was the best option as the salt water tended to make her hair even curlier than its natural tendency.

Bella walked to the closet pulling out the bag she'd packed her shoes in to pull out a pair of matching pink flip-flips and a sheer white cover up.

"Who are you trying to impress?" Jasper asked as he yawned and stretched his arms over his head.

She watched him smiling as he gingerly touched his nose. "How do you feel?"

"Surprisingly good considering I got sucker punched. How do I look?"

"Sexier than usual, that bruising gives you a more rugged appearance. It's hot."

"Now answer my first question?"

She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, chewing slightly at it as she prepared to tell him what they would be doing.

After tossing her bag back into the closet, she sat on the bed facing him. "I ran into Rosalie earlier when I went out and told her everything that happened. She seems to think I should take advantage of you being here and give Edward a dose of his own medicine."

"You told her I was here?" he asked finding it hard to focus on her face with the amount of cleavage that her bathing suit revealed.

"I told her Jay. Left her wondering which one of you it was."

He chuckled and shook his head as he slid out of the bed and bent down to dig around in his suitcase, pulling out a pair of white board-shorts.

Bella leaned back on her hands watching with interest as he dropped his boxers to the floor stepping into the shorts but not before giving her a full view of his perfect ass. "Can you possibly do that again?"

He rolled his eyes and turned to look her over. "There's not much padding in that thing is there?" he asked casually flipping a finger against her already hardened nipples.

"Nope. That's part of the plan. You should see it when it gets wet."

With a groan he grabbed some towels and sunscreen then took her hand and led her out of the room. "Should I watch for flying fists as I walk?"

"No, he left to go meet Emmett a little while ago."

"Great, I'll have two guys wanting to kick my ass."

* * *

Edward sat at the pier, letting his legs swing in the water hoping a shark didn't decide to swim up and take a bite out of him because that would just add to the perfect vacation.

He'd silently berated himself most of the morning for what he'd done to Jasper. He knew he technically had no right to hit him but as far as he was concerned he did.

What he was having a problem trying to understand was Bella's bitterness towards him about the girl he'd had over the night before. Yes, she'd voiced her opinion on more than one occasion on pit lizards. And yes, she'd asked him in the past not to do that around her. She knew it was a part of his life and she had accepted it to a point but she'd prefer to be oblivious to it than have it flaunted in her face.

So all in all, he deserved what he'd gotten in having Jasper show up. But why Jasper? How long had that been going on?

He knew they were friends but he'd never seen them do anything more than hug or lean on each other when their usual group got together to do something so he never even entertained the thought that something might be going on between them. Hell, she acted the same way with Jacob and Seth, a few of the other drivers in their circle of friends.

Suddenly the thought of what she might be hiding with them intruded his thoughts making him even more miserable.

He was just going to have to face the facts. Bella was his best friend. That's all she wanted to be, otherwise, Jasper wouldn't be there. But that didn't mean he had to sit by and keep his mouth shut about it.

Seeing her that morning after the doctor had left made him see her in a new light. He'd never seen her as angry with him as she had been after he'd hit Jasper and the fire and passion in her eyes had his mind reeling.

As he'd watched her take off down the beach at a dead run wearing nothing more than a sports bra and short running shorts he'd come to realize that everyone was right. He no longer saw her as only his best friend but a beautiful, sexy woman and he'd be damned if anyone was going to get in the way of that. Of course, he had to make her see him as more as well.

"What's going through that ugly mug of yours?"

With a frown, Edward looked up to find James standing there with a smug smile along with Emmett and Angela. "What are you doing here? I thought you were coming down tomorrow."

James shrugged as they followed Emmett down the pier. "The family's coming down tomorrow. I had to get away. I'm staying with you and Bella right?"

"And Jasper," Edward droned.

"Jasper?" James asked stopping him with a hand on his shoulder. "Whitlock?"

"It's a long story dude and I'd prefer if Emmett and my entire family didn't hear about it, although I have a feeling Rosalie's already firmly got her nose planted in the middle of it."


	9. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm not happy. I only got 6 reviews on the last chapter and not that I think I'm a great writer, because I don't, but you guys have gotten me spoiled over the last few months with 17, 18 reviews per chapter that I've posted and now I get 6. You can see where the disappointment comes in. I realize this isn't the type of story I usually write but when other writers change the types that they write they still get tons of reviews. I just don't understand. Could be I'm hormonal and just don't get it but whatever.**

**Anyway, this is my favorite chapter in the entire story so hopefully you guys will like it too. And hopefully you'll tell me. **

**As for today's suggestions.... The Discovery of Isabella Swan by mskathy. Good good good! ****And don't forget to check out KittenMischief's Hot Bitch Contest!!! And please keep sending in those Doucheward suggestions for the C2.**

**Anyway... enjoy... R & R please.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All characters belong to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer and anything else belongs to NASCAR.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

James put his suitcases down inside the door of his room, glancing out of the windows with a frown. "I ain't gonna get shit in this room, the entire island will see it."

"I don't really care what you're getting that's not my problem," Edward said leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed defiantly.

With a sigh of irritation James turned towards his friend. "No your problem is you're an idiot," he replied dryly. "Tell me what you really did wrong? For some reason I don't believe for a second that Bella got pissed over your behavior at dinner and called Jasper down here."

"Imetagirlinthebarandbroughtherbacklastnight…"

James chuckled unable to hold back his joy at his friend's oblivious behavior. "Damn you really are a dumbass aren't ya?"

"Hey!"

"Don't hey me Edward. You know Bella can't stand that shit and you still bring a girl back here?"

Edward rolled his eyes and stomped out of the room, down the stairs and out towards the pool knowing James would follow him. "I thought she was asleep. How was I to know she got up?"

"It shouldn't matter whether she was asleep or not. You should respect her enough not to do that. As long as I've known you guys the only thing she's ever asked of you was not to bring your girls around her. And with things being the way they are…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"The way you guys feel about each other."

"How do we feel about each other Dr. Phil? She's my best friend. That's all we are to each other that's all we'll ever be and I don't understand why people keep telling us otherwise."

"It's that whole outside looking in thing. You can't see what's right in front of you."

They came to a stop at the edge of the deck overlooking the beach, both of them resting their arms against the railing as they watched the couple enjoying themselves in the waves. James watched in amusement at the pained expression on his friend's face.

"You deserve this you know."

"How long have they been going out?"

James just shrugged. "I don't think they are."

"So she's just sleeping around with the entire garage?!" Edward blurted out slightly louder then he'd anticipated causing Jasper and Bella to look up at him as they fought against the waves to get out of the water.

"Holy shit…" James groaned.

"What?"

"That's so fucking hot…"

"What?" Edward asked again getting irritated following James's gaze. "Oh shit…"

He reached over and clasped his hand over James's eyes, unable to draw his gaze away from Bella and her transparent bikini top. Though a deep shade of pink the soaked material had no lining and her breasts were in plain view for all to see.

James pulled Edward's hand away from his eyes. "Stop I've seen her naked already this is nothing new for me."

"Don't talk about her like that dude," Edward growled trying to reign in his temper as she laughed with Jasper and made her way up the stairs.

"Hey Jay!" she called completely bypassing Edward as she rushed forward to hug James, not caring that she was getting him wet.

James smiled and pulled her into his arms pressing his lips to her cheek. "I like that bikini. A lot."

"I'll bet you do. See you in a little while we've got to go rinse this sand off."

Edward and James watched as she took Jasper's hand and led him into the villa.

James looked down at his clothes chuckling at the wet spots Bella had left on his shirt and shorts. "Guess I've got to change now."

"Yeah, we're supposed to meet everyone for dinner in about an hour so go on and get ready. It's one of those casual things too."

"Great," James droned as he walked away leaving Edward on the deck stopping once on his way inside to turn and look at him. "You deserve what ya got, jackass."

* * *

For the second night in a row, Edward watched in agitation as Bella swayed on the dance floor, this time with Jasper. She'd managed a few dances with James and Carlisle throughout the night but she hadn't cast even a sideways glance in Edward's direction.

"Are you gonna ask her or not?" James asked elbowing Edward in the side. "Ask her."

Edward frowned. "No, she hasn't spoken to me since this morning."

"And I don't blame her one bit. But one of you needs to step up and seeing how you're the one that fucked up, it needs to be you."

James slapped his friend on the back and stood up, walking around the table to Alice's side. Edward watched as he leaned forward asking his little sister to dance and couldn't help but laugh as she jumped to her feet and dragged him out to the dance floor.

His gaze locked with Bella's momentarily as Jasper led her back to the table and held her chair out for her before sitting between Bella and Rosalie who immediately immersed him in conversation.

Edward cleared his throat and straightened in his chair leaning over towards Bella, who sat on his right. "Do you want to dance?"

"I have been," she replied shortly before taking a sip of her water.

"With me, do you want to dance with me?" he asked again.

Bella pursed her lips together and narrowed her eyes at him before slowly nodding and placing her hand in his.

James winked at them as they came to a stop on the dance floor.

Edward placed his right hand on her waist and took her hand in his as they slowly began to sway to the soft music. "So how long have you and Jasper…"

"I'm not talking about this with you," she replied, looking off into the distance.

"It's not just some casual thing is it?"

"What does it matter Edward? You choose to get sex from random women I get it from one person when I get it. We're not together, we're not dating. We're friends that find physical gratification with each other without letting it get in the way of our friendship." Bella glared at him with fiery eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"You _damn_ well should be."

"Bella…"

"No, don't keep apologizing to me Edward. You need to be sorry. You have no respect for me as a friend or a woman or anything else. The only thing I've ever asked of you is to keep your whores away from me. And the first thing that you do when we get here is to bring the first one you find back to the villa."

They'd stopped dancing; both of them letting their hands fall away as they stood still in the middle of the dance floor. Couples moved around him but no one in the room missed the tension between the two of them.

"I realize I'm just your friend and I'll never be anything more than that to you but at least give me the same respect you would your mom or your sisters. I'm in your life because you want me to be. When that changes don't string me along. Just cut it clean and let me get on with my life."

Bella turned on her heel and stalked towards the table stopping only to grab her purse before leaving the restaurant as everyone's eyes turned to Edward.

* * *

Jasper stuffed his hands into his pants pockets and strode around the pool towards Bella. She didn't hear him until he sat next to her, gently rubbing his hand down her back. "Are you alright?"

She looked over at him, wiping at her eyes before resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm fine. Just stupid I guess."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her close. "You're not stupid. Edward, on the other hand, is another story."

"I just left myself out there to get hurt. Why did I do that?"

"Because you love him."

She sniffled and sat up straighter. "Well maybe I don't want to."

Jasper smiled allowing a soft laugh to escape. "Don't I wish it were that easy."

"What? Who do you love?"

"Not important." He pressed his lips to her forehead. "Look I've got to leave first thing in the morning."

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "What?! No! I need you here."

"No you don't. You can use James to make Edward jealous if you really need to. Anyway, Aro called, he's got some tests he needs me to run for him and everyone else is caught up in family stuff this week so I'm it."

"Well he sucks. Make sure you tell him I said that."

"You got it."

He stood up and pulled her with him, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. Burying his face in the curve of her neck as he peppered kissed along her throat and shoulder. "Come on. Let's go make the most of what time we've got left."

* * *

"What the hell did you do this time?" Elizabeth seethed slamming the door behind her as she followed Edward into her villa.

Alice and James had gone to Rosalie and Carlisle's with Emmett and Angela to play some games and give everyone else time to sort things out. Jasper had informed Rosalie at dinner that he was leaving in the morning so they thought it best to give he and Bella some alone time before he left.

"I don't want to talk about it Mom."

"Well tough shit Edward. You're talking," Elizabeth spat back. She tried to hold back on the swearing but if there was one person that could bring it out of her besides his dad, it was Edward. "That girl is wearing her heart on her sleeve and all you're doing is breaking it."

"How? She's got her little…" Edward waved his arms emphatically unable to find the word he was looking for to describe Jasper. In all actuality, he liked the guy. What he didn't like was that he was having sex with his best friend.

"Just admit you're jealous and that you're in love with her."

"I'm not in love with her."

"Then why does Jasper being here with her get to you so bad? What did you do Edward? You know you can talk to me."

He hung his head in shame. Oh he could talk to her alright but if he told her what he'd done to piss Bella off she'd rip him a new one. Shaking his head, he raked his fingers through his hair and decided to suck it up and get it over with. She'd find out eventually if this crap with Bella kept up. "I brought a girl back to the villa last night. I thought Bella was asleep and I got her out before she got up this morning but she saw us anyway."

Elizabeth's face turned red as she hauled off and smacked Edward across the back of his head. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING EDWARD ANTHONY! I raised you better than that! Hell, even your daddy taught you better and he was a womanizing son-of-a-bitch."

"I'm sorry."

"Quit apologizing to me. It's Bella you hurt. You're breaking her heart Edward every time you do something like this."

"She's my friend, she has been for years. She knows what my life involves."

"That doesn't mean you should flaunt it. You know how she feels about that. You know how we all feel about that."

"But…"

"No. You listen to me and I don't want to hear but or anything else come out of your mouth. You're going to stay here tonight with me and Alice. I'll have James get your toothbrush or whatever you need for the night but you're going to give some serious thought to what you've done and how it's affected the people that love you. Then tomorrow morning, you're going to go over there and beg and plead for Bella to forgive you. I don't care if you grovel and beg until your knees bleed. But that girl, friend or not, loves you more than you know and she deserves to be treated better than you're treating her with your whoring. And I say kudos to her for getting Jasper down here. This is her vacation too and you've got no business having your fun while expecting her to sit aside and wait for you."

* * *

Jasper closed the bedroom door and locked it then walked around the room divider that kept the view of the bed private from the hallway.

Bella was standing on the patio, her arms wrapped protectively around her stomach as a gentle breeze blew her curls into a tangled mess.

He stepped up to her, slipping his arms around her waist and pulling her back against him to rest his head against hers. "Come to bed," he said softly as he moved away from her.

She turned to watch him as he sat on the bed and pulled off his shoes and socks then tugged his shirt out of his pants. Approaching him slowly as she stepped out of her shoes as she absently reaching up to straighten her hair.

Jasper looked up at her, his blue eyes stared into hers and he held out his hand a smile tugging at his lips as she took it and he pulled her close.

Bella cradled his face in her hands as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She lowered her mouth to his, barely brushing against his lips then gently kissing his eyelids and the tip of his nose. "Make love to me Jasper," she whispered.

His breath hitched at the need in her voice and he buried his face against her breast, kissing the skin exposed by the low neckline of her dress.

Bella stepped back and he stood his eyes meeting hers before he broke the gaze and walked around her, slowly lowering the zipper of her dress. He kissed along her spine, making sure every inch of exposed skin was shown the proper attention before turning her in his arms to face him.

Jasper pressed his mouth to hers kissing her hungrily as his hands gently roamed her body.

Unhooking her bra and letting it fall at their feet, he lowered his mouth to her breasts taking one taut nipple into his mouth as she threaded her fingers into his curls, holding him close.

Her head fell back and she closed her eyes as he showered the same attention on her other breast.

"Lay down," he demanded softly smirking as she stepped back until her legs came in contact with the bed. She casually fell back and scooted towards the center. "Don't go too far," he chuckled sliding his fingers under the waist of her panties, urging her to lift her hips as he pulled them down.

He gripped her hips in his hands and pulled her to the edge of the bed towards him so that her legs hung over the side until he raised her left leg up to his shoulder, expertly kissing his way down the inside of her calf and thigh before lowering to his knees and swiftly flicking his tongue against her swollen center.

"Jasper," she moaned her body writhing for his touch as he stepped away from her. "Come back."

Jasper watched her through heavy lids as he unbuckled his belt but had his hands pushed aside as she went for his pants.

Bella took matters into her own hands, unbuttoning and unzipping his khaki pants biting at her lower lip as they fell to the floor and her eyes fell on his shaft straining against his boxer briefs.

She pulled him against her, flicking her tongue against his hardened nipple and slid his underwear down to took his hardness in her hand, stroking it eagerly until Jasper grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"If you don't stop that I'm gonna cum before I'm even inside of you," he growled his voice laden with need.

"Then get on with it," she replied trying to sound nonchalant.

Jasper took his cock in his hand rubbing the wet tip over her clit just before easing his tip inside her tight, wet folds. "Oh shit…You always feel so good." He pulled out completely then pushed the head back in and pulled out again. "Ready?"

"Yes… please Jasper. Love me," she murmured as he fully immersed himself in her heat. "Oh God…"

He bit and licked at her neck as he thrust into her over and over again, his eyes closed as he memorized the feel of her body around him knowing this would be the last time.

Jasper slid his hands over her arms holding her hands in his above her head as her legs wrapped around his, holding him closer.

"Jasper…" she moaned. "I'm close."

He opened his eyes and rose over her releasing her hands as he braced himself and looked down at her face seeing her brows furrowed in pleasure.

Bella ran her hands down his back gripping his butt as she pulled him against her his body rubbing against her clit with each thrust.

"Open your eyes Bella," Jasper whispered. "Look in my eyes when you cum."

She did as he asked, fighting the urge to throw back her head and close her eyes as her body tightened around him exploding in pleasure as her juices surrounded his cock.

"Fuck Bella…" he called in release his thrusting slowed to long solid strokes as he came inside of her.

Jasper rose to pull out of her but she held him still. "Don't. Let's just stay like this for a little while."

He nodded slowly and kissed her lips as he lowered onto her. "I don't want to crush you."

She shook her head. "You won't. I feel safe with you. Like this. Not as vulnerable as I usually do."

He frowned, fighting back all of the feelings those words brought him. "I'll always protect you."

* * *

Jasper placed his bags outside of the bedroom door then walked back into the room watching Bella sleep as the orange glow of the sunrise gradually streamed into the room.

She was snuggled against his pillow her hair a wild halo of waves around her head and one long faintly tan leg exposed against the bright white sheets. He pulled the sheets over her not wanting her to catch a chill then lowered his face to hers pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"I love you…" he whispered then walked away without a backward glance.


	10. Chapter 8

**AN: Hi guys! First of all... thanks for all of the reviews on the last chapter! I really appreciate it. They were awesome. Now... did anyone happen to watch Criminal Minds last night? I don't know that I'll ever be able to look at Jackson the same again. I always thought he had some feminine features and now I'm just scarred for life by what happened in that episode but I still love him and I'll just have to push past that. Not sure I'll be able to read any Jasper/Edward slash for a while though. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this! I've been so mean to James in all of my other stories I decided to be nice to him in this one so I hope I did a good job. And how about Cam's girlfriend is preggers. And from the pics she's a good ways along too. Congrats to them... even Twilight actors are getting people pregnant and still nothing for me. :(**

**As for today's suggestions I don't have any because all I read yesterday was The Discovery of Bella Swan but I should have something tomorrow. I need to try to work on the next chapter for White Flag but the hubby and I are going to the see the Birmingham Barons play tonight because it's dollar beer and opening night. Too bad I don't like beer. And please keep sending in those Doucheward suggestions for the C2.**

**Anyway... enjoy... R & R please.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All characters belong to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer and anything else belongs to NASCAR.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Bella's eyes cracked open as the early morning sun broke brightly through the patio doors. She yawned and reached out finding only a cold spot where Jasper had been the night before. The soft indentions of his form the only evidence he'd been there at all.

With a frown, she sat up and looked around the room. His things were gone and he was gone and he hadn't even told her goodbye.

She grabbed her robe off of the chair next to the bed as well as a towel and starting for the door as her gaze caught a folded piece of paper propped against the lamp on the desk.

With a sigh, she opened the note.

_Bella,_

_My flight was at 6 and you were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't feel right waking you to say goodbye. Call me when you get up. If I don't hear from you I'll give you a call tonight. Just keep your mind open about this stuff with Edward. You know you can always talk to me if you need to. Please try to enjoy the rest of your vacation. I expect smiling, happy pictures when you get back._

_Love, Jasper_

She smiled and placed the note back on the desk then made her way out of her room, around the banister to the bathroom. She didn't feel like calling him right now.

* * *

After a quick shower, Bella combed out her hair, before shaking it out and allowing it to dry naturally then gazed half heartedly at her reflection in the mirror. Small, feint bruises lined her collarbone where Jasper had marked her the night before and she felt a blush heat her cheeks at the memory.

Last night with Jasper had been different than any of their previous trysts. And the look in his eyes before they'd gone to sleep had haunted her dreams. She was almost sure she'd imagined it but she couldn't think about that right now, she had to figure stuff out with Edward first.

Quickly drying off, she slipped on her panties and a pair of shorts then a ribbed tank and stepped out of the bathroom. Curiously approaching Edward's room when she found the doors standing wide open, a glance inside revealed a bed that hadn't been slept in and she felt her heart fall in disappointment at the thought that he'd been with the same girl he'd been with the previous night. At least he hadn't brought her back again.

Noticing James's door was closed she walked over, lightly tapping on the door.

"Come in," she heard muffled through the thick door and walked inside to find James on his stomach with his head burrowed in a mountain of pillows.

"Morning, sunshine."

He growled and looked up at her with squinted eyes, his dirty blond locks protruding in every direction. "Why are you up so early?"

She shrugged and crawled onto the bed stretching out on top of the covers. "Well rested I guess."

"So you and Jasper had a good time last night huh?"

"Not telling."

"Uh huh," he replied before noticing the frown the creased her brow. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Edward didn't come back here last night," she sighed with defeat. "I don't even know why I'm trying. This is doomed before it even starts."

James flipped onto his back and pushed himself up to lean back against the headboard. "Edward stayed at Elizabeth's last night. He got a tongue lashing after you stormed out at dinner and we all thought it would be best if you guys had some time away from each other. Not to mention with Jasper leaving this morning, you had the place to yourselves."

"But you're here."

"I haven't been here long. I got here as Jasper was leaving this morning. I passed out on the couch at Rosalie and Carlisle's last night."

"Did he seem okay to you?"

"Jasper?" James watched her for a moment wondering if she'd heard what he had this morning when he'd gotten to the top of the stairs. A quick glance from Jasper told him to keep quiet about it and he wasn't going against that but he couldn't help but be curious. "What do you mean?"

She just shrugged. "I didn't even know he'd left and I was just wondering if he said anything to you. He left a note but it wasn't very Jasper-like, it seemed a far too casual to me. We may just be friends but he's normally more endearing than that."

"Well, I doubt he was happy. He had to leave paradise and a beautiful woman behind, I know I'd be a grouch."

"Yeah, I guess." After a moment of silence she jumped off of the bed and patted him on the stomach. "Come on, let's go swim."

"You gonna wear the see through bikini?"

"Nope. I have no use for that if it's just us."

"So you're swimming NAKED!" he beamed only to be popped on the side of the head.

"Grow up Jay."

* * *

Edward walked into the villa and went upstairs to brush his teeth. Finding both James's and Bella's rooms empty, he descended the stairs and followed the sound of splashing.

"Bout time someone used this thing," Edward said as James looked at him in confusion giving Bella the opportunity to push him under the water without much fight though it didn't last long because before she knew it, James was out from under her with her bikini bottoms in his hand.

"Missing something?"

"James Aaron give me those!" she hissed, her jaws clenched tightly as she swam to the side of the pool trying to hide from the men that stood there laughing. "James!"

"Fine you're no fun." He tossed them into the air and they landed on the far side of the pool, meaning she had to swim across to get them, giving them both an excellent view of her backside.

"I hate you!" she yelped as she attempted to get dressed without drowning herself before getting out of the pool and starting after him. "I can't believe you did that!"

James looked down at his watchless wrist quickly. "Oh look at that! Time to go meet my parents…"

Bella groaned as he took off at a run through the living room, nearly slipping and busting his butt on the way upstairs. She glanced over her shoulder to find Edward watching her curiously. "You swimming?"

"Nah," he replied with a shake of his head as he watched her dive into the pool before finding a seat on the edge of one of the lounge chairs. He watched her swim the length, waiting until she came to rest on the side in front of him before speaking. "Can we talk?"

Bella closed her eyes and laid her head on her hands, she didn't know if she was ready for this. Her stomach had been in knots all morning and now they were alone. There was no one to stop the bloodshed or anything else that could come from their conversation. And she had a feeling it wasn't going to be good.

She gave a slow nod and took the stairs out of the pool taking the towel that Edward held out to her, drying off as best she could before laying back in one of the loungers, she could at least try to tan while they did this. "Talk."

Edward watched her for a moment. She had her eyes closed and her jaw shut tight. Her body language was guarded and he wondered if he should even be doing this. "Are you going to look at me while I'm talking to you?"

"Depends on if you say anything worth hearing."

"Damnit Bella. What the fuck is your problem?"

"You are."

"Why? What have I done?" Her brows rose with disbelief and he nodded. "Besides that?"

With a heavy sigh she sat up, sitting directly in front of him. Her eyes met his with a steely gaze. "I want you to listen to what I have to say. Every single bit of it. You don't have to make your decision now but I want to have some idea of how you feel before this vacation is over. I love you. I don't know how long I've felt this way but I just started to really recognize these feelings over the last few weeks and it hurts me to see you throw away your life with these random girls that are good for a night or two until you get bored with them."

"I know I'm only your best friend, but I want more than that. If you can't give that to me, fine. Tell me, I'll get past it and we'll move on in our friendship but at least I'll know and I'll be able to get on in my life but I want to be with you Edward. I want your face to be the first thing I see when I wake up in the morning and the last thing I see before bed everything night."

Edward looked down at his feet, unable to hold her gaze as she spilled her heart out to him. He felt like an absolute dick.

"This is probably the stupidest thing I've ever done but I just wanted you to know how I feel. You know, so if you felt the same way you could tell me and not worry about being rejected. I guess I'm sacrificing my feelings for your benefit yet again."

"Bella."

"No Edward. I don't want your answer right now. I want you to think things through. Don't let me rush your decision."

She stood up wrapping her towel tightly around her waist and started for the villa not expecting the hand that grabbed her arm.

"Just let me do this okay," Edward said as he pulled her against him and lowered his mouth to hers. It wasn't the first time they had kissed. But it was the first time that it had been done other than to rescue him from fans.

He swept his tongue between her parted lips as he braced his hands on her hips, exploring every single inch of her mouth before pulling away.

Bella stood dazed. Her mouth hung slightly open as she watched Edward, not sure what to say in response or if she should say anything at all. After an awkward silence she decided to speak. "Yeah, so … um… you just think about that. Get back to me when you know."

* * *

James hurried out of Bella's room before she made it upstairs. He'd decided to spy on them and he was glad he had. He was proud of her for taking the initiative and laying it all out there for him. Unfortunately Edward would've sat on his laurels and done nothing. At least this way, he'd have an idea how she felt.

He just hoped for her sake it worked out. Although, after that kiss he wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen. From what he could tell, Edward was a little more involved than Bella, he hoped it was just the shock of it all and nothing more.

After waiting until Bella was closed securely in her room he ducked down the stairs and out of the villa to find Rosalie on her way over. He quickly turned her around and looped his arm through hers. "Don't go over there right now. How about you go with me to meet my parents?"

"I don't want to," she said haughtily.

"Then don't but stay away."

Rosalie planted her feet on the ground and her hands firmly on her hips. "How am I supposed to tell them we're going over to Grand Turk this afternoon if I can't go over and talk to them?"

"You just told me. I'll relay the message."

Her eyes narrowed at James. "What are you hiding?"

"Not a thing," he grinned and walked away.

* * *

Bella sat on her bed staring at the phone in her hand. She'd dialed Jasper's number five minutes before but hadn't bothered to press send. She needed to talk to him but she knew that hearing his voice would make her beg him to come back. At least that's what she wanted to do.

Things hadn't gone the way she'd planned them to go and she was angry for leaving herself so open and vulnerable where Edward was concerned. She knew when it came right down to it she was going to be the one with her heart broken in the end. She'd be the one that was rejected. Not Edward. But the only person she had to blame was herself.

When he'd kissed her as she walked away it had taken her by surprise but she couldn't make her body respond. What if it had all been a mistake? What if all of it was just mixed feelings on her part? Maybe she was confusing such deep friendship with love.

All she knew was that she wanted to talk to Jasper. Her thumb hovered over the send button a few moments longer but she never got the chance to press call as Marina del Rey by George Strait began echoing through the room and she looked down to see the words _Jasper Calling_.

"I'm so glad you called me…" she answered completely bypassing the hello and how are you.

* * *

Jasper glanced around his empty living room leaning his head against the back of the sofa and closed his eyes. "You were supposed to call me when you got up," he chuckled trying to sound lighthearted but it was killing him to be so far away from her at that moment.

"I know. I think I was kind of miffed you left without waking me."

"Sorry but I thought at least one of us should sleep in. Now what's wrong? Did Edward piss…"

"No. No. I finally talked to him. Laid it all out for him. Told him how I felt."

He tried to ignore the pinch in his heart. He didn't want this conversation to continue. He couldn't stand to hear about how wonderful it was and how Edward welcomed her with open arms. "What'd he say?" he finally managed to ask.

"Nothing. I just told him to think about it that I wanted some kind of answer before we left here. If he'd rather be friends that was fine, I just want to clear the air because things are just entirely too awkward between us."

"Well, just be patient. Maybe things'll work out."

"I don't even know how I want them to work out, Jazz. Edward kissed me today and I didn't do anything. I just stood there. I don't know if it was because I was in shock or just confused. I don't know what I'm doing anymore."

A small part of him did a little victory dance at this confession but he knew it didn't mean anything. "Don't freak out just yet. You know I'm always here."

"I just wish you were here."

With a sigh of defeat he nodded his head. He knew she couldn't see but it was better that way. "Well, I'm gonna have to agree with you on that one. It's a hell of a lot more beautiful where you are. I'm gonna let you go, darlin."

"Yeah, ok. Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"All right. Call me if you need anything."

He hung up and stared at the phone, fighting every urge he had to throw it against the wall and watch it shatter in a million pieces.

Why did he have to be so damn noble all of the time anyway? He didn't have a damn thing to do. He was sitting in his house, flipping through soap operas and Tru TV wishing nothing more than to be with Isabella.

* * *

James glanced between Bella and Edward for the millionth time since they'd boarded the ferry. Once he'd gotten his family squared away, he'd informed both of them they were heading out that night and after a quick inquiry from Rosalie had discovered the purpose behind their visit.

Apparently there was something called the Conch Carnival going on where there would be music, dancing, kayak races, treasure hunts, eating contest and diving. According to Rosalie, the kids were bugging the shit out of her to do something fun so this was it.

They'd left around 2 in the afternoon and after nearly an hour on the ferry, they pulled up to the pier welcomed by the sounds of laughter and calypso music.

Rosalie and Carlisle grabbed Carlie following Elizabeth, Alice, Angela and Emmett off in one direction as James's parents, his sister Victoria and a few of her friends went another leaving James, Edward and Bella alone.

"So what do you want to do?" James asked silently cursing everyone for leaving him alone with these two. They had hardly spoken since their talk earlier and he was getting slightly irritated at both of them.

Bella shrugged. "I guess we walk until we find something to do."

James nodded in agreement, following the sound of the music as the others followed behind him. A glance around found Bella drawing a little more attention than he was comfortable with and after waiting a few minutes for Edward to take the initiative and step up to "guard" her he took it upon himself.

He slowed and took her hand in his, receiving a thankful smile in response.

"I didn't think I'd get that much attention. It's not like I've got my boobs and ass hanging out," she called to him over the music causing him to glance down at her denim skirt and ivory knit camisole.

"Which I don't agree with, maybe it's the hickies all over your neck," he winked.

A punch in his arm was his reward. "Watch it buster. Why don't we see what's going on up there." She pointed to a small building with a large group of people filing into it.

As they slowed, the music got louder and the crowd thickened. Before they knew what was going on they were caught in a swell of people that seemed to surge into the bar. Luckily it was larger than it looked.

"You want something to drink?" James yelled over the loud music.

She smiled and nodded. "Malibu and pineapple."

"Edward?"

Edward waved him off and turned to take in the crowd.

James motioned for Bella to stay put and walked towards the bar to get their drinks. She began swaying slightly to the rhythm of the band that was playing an extremely crappy rendition of Jimmy Buffett's Volcano.

"You wanna dance?!"

A glance around found a large bald guy with tattoos going up and down both arms and she was pretty sure they'd managed to make it to the back of his head.

"No thanks."

"Come on. You shouldn't be here alone."

She shook her head and pulled her arm out of his grasp. "I'm not." James chose that moment to return with their drinks which she graciously took, hoping the guy wouldn't pummel him into the floor.

"Holy shit! You're James Hunter!"

James smiled and shook the guy's outstretched hand posing for a quick picture before disappearing into the crowd. "You alright?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. Just afraid you were gonna get your head handed to you."

He shook his head. "Nah." After taking a long swig of his beer he glanced around the bar. "Where's Edward?"

She shrugged. "Who the hell knows…" But the more she sought him out the more she wondered where he was. He hadn't been there when she'd nearly gotten picked up.

James looked at her confused. "Come on. Let's go find him."

"But my drink…"

"You can take it with you."

He again took her hand and led her through the door wondering exactly how long they had been inside as the sky had started to turn a dark orange. "Edward!?"

Bella didn't call for him. She wasn't sure she wanted to find him. Odds were he'd just disappoint her again, he was probably attached to some random girl at the lips and she wasn't sure she could handle that right now. "Just let it go. He's got his phone. We'll find him later."

"Bella what's wrong with you?" James asked finally catching a hint of cynicism in her voice.

She just shook her head and looked down at the ground as he pulled her aside and found an empty bench for them to sit on.

"Talk to me Bella. What happened?"

Looking into his concerned eyes was more than she could handle and she leaned against his shoulder, trying her best to fight back the tears. "I never should've said anything to him James. I should've just let it go and let what was going to happen happen because he hasn't even spoken to me since I talked to him and I don't know for sure I'm not confusing my feelings for him. I mean it obviously meant nothing or he'd have been the one to step up when I was getting gawked at earlier. He should've been the one fending off Tattoo boy. Not you."

"Are you sure that's all it is? That you've confused your feelings?"

Her brow furrowed as she watched him. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm just wondering."

"Don't do that James. I've listened to you and Rosalie and everyone in my family and Edward's tell us there was something between us but what if there really isn't anything more than what we've had for the last five years. Friendship."

"Well, let's just forget about that for now alright. He knows how you feel just give him time to think it over." James smiled at her trying his best to stay positive for her sake. "Now… why don't we get drunk…"

"And screw?"

A chuckle escaped as he tossed an arm around her shoulders and led her away from the scene behind them. "Well I wasn't going to pressure you but if you feel so inclined."


	11. Chapter 9

**AN: Hi guys! I'm too tired for a long author's note today so I'm just going to say a few things. My hubby has 3 chapters left in Eclipse *yay*, I'm so proud of him. And when I walked in the bedroom the other day I found him running on the treadmill watching Twilight. How awesome is he!? And he lets me lust after Kellen with minimal teasing so that's always good. No White Flag update again today. I'm going to try to work on it this weekend so there's something for next week I've just been so busy with work it's hard and I've already finished this story so it's much easier to post and proof. **

**As for today's suggestions _A Walk Through Hell by misstresselektra_. And please keep sending in those Doucheward suggestions for the C2.**

**Anyway... enjoy... R & R please.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All characters belong to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer and anything else belongs to NASCAR.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Edward held back walking slowly behind James and Bella not wanting to be seen while he tried to sort through his thoughts.

After talking to Bella earlier in the day and spontaneously kissing her he'd been a jumble of confusion. He didn't even want to touch her for fear of completely bypassing logical thought and taking things way beyond friendship at the drop of a hat. And as far as he was concerned that would be the worse course of action to take.

Maybe bringing her along on vacation hadn't been the best idea this year. For one, she'd been wearing a hell of a lot less than she normally did on their beach vacations. The bikini she'd been wearing with Jasper the day before had kept his hand busy for hours once he'd gotten some time to himself and though fairly conservative, the short denim skirt she was wearing held his eyes captivated. The pale color of the fabric only darkened her newly tan legs and the low wedge sandals she wore accented her calves perfectly.

He bit nervously at his fingernails as he watched James rest his hand possessively around her waist, leading her through the throngs of people that lined the streets. He'd bought her two drinks already and with Bella's lack of tolerance for alcohol things were definitely going to get interesting later. He just really hoped it wasn't with James or some random stranger.

He glanced around as they arrived at what appeared to be the city center. A large stage was set up in the middle of the street, a calypso band played and couples danced all around him. Dancing that didn't need to be done in public as far as he was concerned.

Approaching a beverage cart on a nearby sidewalk, he ordered a beer and turned his gaze back to look for Bella and James spitting out the beer he'd just poured into his mouth when he found them grinding against each other. "Holy shit…"

His jaw clenched tightly as he watched her hitch her leg up around James's hip while his hand slid up her thigh disappearing just slightly under the frayed edge of her denim skirt.

Quickly deciding what he had to do, Edward threw back his head downing the contents of his drink in a matter of seconds before tossing the container into a garbage can and stalking towards his friends.

"Hey," he called roughly tapping James on the shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?"

James turned back to Bella holding up his hands in surrender and with a parting wink, he backed away leaving her open for Edward.

"When did you learn to dance?" Bella questioned with a raised brow.

Edward snorted. "This isn't dancing. This is upright clothed fucking in public. This I can do."

She rolled her eyes and couldn't help but laugh.

He slid his arm around her waist, roughly pulling her against him and let a smile of satisfaction pull at his lips when she wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly began to rock against him as she gazed up into his eyes.

* * *

"Well well well…"

James looked over his shoulder finding the Masens, Elizabeth, Alice, Angela and Emmett, throwing his head back in greeting before turning back to watch his friends. "I'm a genius. Have I mentioned that?"

"You're claiming responsibility for that?" Rosalie chuckled.

"Well hell yeah. I just happen to have lured Edward into that position. He was being all lurky but when he saw me and Bella dancing a little too close for his taste he broke right in."

Elizabeth looked over James's shoulder then immediately clamped her hand over her eyes. "I shouldn't see my child in that position. Clothed or not. Alice, close your eyes."

"What? I've seen worse," she responded.

"I admit I'm glad Carlie's conked out. I'd hate to explain what's going on to her. Dancing or not."

"We're about to head out, James. You guys coming or are you gonna come later?"

"I'm not co…"

"Don't go there," Elizabeth cut him off. "Are you going with us?"

He nodded and held up a finger before maneuvering through the crowd to get to Edward and Bella. "I'm heading back to the island with everyone. You guys gonna hang out here for a while?"

Neither spoke to him just nodded their heads in response. "Have fun kids."

* * *

Edward slid his hand beneath Bella's shirt, grazing his fingernails over her back as they writhed against each other not missing a beat as the music around them continued to play. They'd both worked up more than a sweat and the longer they danced, the shorter their resistance grew.

As the music slowed he held her against him easing his leg between hers, his thigh pressing against the heat between her legs as they moved to the slow beat. Edward braced his hands against her lower back and the base of her skull as he leaned forward bending Bella backward as she held tightly to him.

His gaze followed the long line of her neck, watching the shimmer of her skin in the moonlight before falling on the swell of her breasts the threatened to spill from her top.

"Let's get out of here…" Edward whispered against her neck, his cool breath causing her to shiver as he swept his tongue over the hollow of her throat.

He stood upright taking her with him and she pulled back and looked into his eyes. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she wasn't quite certain her legs were going to make it back to the dock. She didn't see how he was going to walk very far either if the hardness pressed against her leg was any indication. "How far do we have to walk?"

He motioned towards a bright area a few block away. "Right there."

She let him lead her through the crowd, keeping her close in front of him to hide his arousal as they fought against the oncoming crowd. The big party was just starting for the night but they had their own little party they wanted to attend.

They came to a clearing and found the ferry captain leaning against the pier smoking a cigarette. "Help you folks?"

"Yeah, we need to get back to Parrot Cay."

The man gave a short nod and tossed his cigarette down, stomping out the light. "Off ya go then."

He stepped aside as they boarded then went to man the boat leaving Bella and Edward on their own. "You two are it so make yourselves comfortable. It's gonna be a long ride," he chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ew…" Bella shuddered.

A quick walk around the perimeter of the ferry revealed that they were in fact the only passengers and Edward intended to take full advantage of it.

As they reached the stern Bella approached the railing, she glanced down to watch the water churning in the boats wake not at all surprised when Edward stepped up behind her to press his arousal against her backside.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against his shoulder, happy that he was a few inches taller than her because she knew she was going to need the added support as his hand slid around her body and settled over her stomach.

Edward lowered his head brushing his lips along the exposed skin of her neck and shoulders before lowering the strap on her right shoulder. He eased it down her arm until her breast sprang free from the confines of the camisole.

A soft mewling sound escaped Bella's mouth as Edward brushed the palm of his hand over the solid bud of her nipple, gently squeezing it between his thumb and forefinger. He then cupped her solidly in his hand kneading the soft flesh.

The moment he touched her she felt she'd explode. This felt so good and so right.

After pushing the other strap down so that her top pooled around her waist, he moved his assault to the other breast keeping her back against him as his free hand roamed down her body brushing against the hem of her skirt. "Pull up your skirt…" he demanded softly moving his hand long enough for her to push the offensive material up to her waist.

Edward looked down at her face as the moonlight shone down on them. Her brown eyes were closed tightly and her mouth was slightly parted in pleasure as he reached down between her legs, using every ounce of will power he had not to fuck her right there when he found her completely bare. "Did you have plans tonight?"

A soft chuckled escaped but she shook her head and sharply inhaled as he swept his finger over her tight center. "Oh fuck Edward…" she hissed just before tugging her bottom lip into her mouth, biting down on it with her teeth.

"Does that feel good?"

Bella nodded slowly and began rocking against his hand as he thrust a finger inside of her, brushing his thumb against her clit with every movement she made. "Jesus… that feels so good."

He withdrew his hand to bring his finger to his mouth sucking her juices from his skin as she watched with wide eyes. Her mouth hanging open in either surprise or arousal, he wasn't sure but he'd never been that hard in his life. There was no way in hell their first time was going to be on the back of a ferry so he'd just have to settle with taking care of her. He'd deal with him later.

"Turn around."

She did as he asked, starting to pull up her top but he stopped her with a look as he lowered to his knees in front of her and running a shaking hand up the long length of her leg before lifting it to rest over his shoulder.

"Edward wh…"

She never managed to get her words out as he immediately attacked her center. His tongue swept roughly against her clit on his way to her opening which he hurriedly entered thrusting his tongue inside of her over and over, tasting the sweet, tangy juices that surrounded him as she grew closer and closer to her release.

Bella buried her hands in his hair, holding him close as he withdrew his tongue and thrust two fingers inside, fucking her wildly as he flicked his tongue hurriedly over her swollen center.

"Oh fuck… Edward…" She panted feeling her release near as he continued his assault on her center then she felt the most amazing release course through her body. Her walls tightened around his thrusting fingers and once she released them he thrust his tongue back inside of her drinking in every ounce of her as she came down from the high. "Oh fuck…"

Edward licked at his lips as he rose on unsteady legs quickly thrusting his tongue into her mouth letting her taste herself on his lips.

"You guys ready?!"

Edward looked over his shoulder at the Captain. "Yeah."

"Just docked, thought you should know. Hope you enjoyed the trip."

With a nod of his head he turned back to Bella who he'd managed to keep hidden through the exchange, helping her get her clothes situated. "Ready?"

"Yeah," she said softly her mind reeling from what had just occurred.

She took Edward's outstretched hand and walked the long pier back towards the villa. He stopped before they entered their estate and pulled her against him holding her tightly in his arms. "Are you alright with what happened?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

With a small smile and nod she replied, "I'm fine with it just don't play with me Edward. I can't handle that."

He nodded and brushed his lips against hers then led her through the courtyard to their villa.

Once inside, they ascended the stairs and Edward started for his room glancing back to see Bella on her way to hers. "Bella?"

"Yeah?" He motioned inside of his room with a nod of his head and she gave him a soft smile.

"Not just yet."

With an understanding smile, he went inside closing the door behind him leaving Bella staring at his door in confusion. She stepped inside her room and closed the door. Slowly walking towards the bed, she shed her clothes not caring that they were scattered messily around the room.

Bella slid between the cool sheets of her bed and reached over to turn off the light seeing her cell phone flashing.

She looked at the screen and frowned. _3 missed calls. _She pressed the button and it revealed one name. _Jasper._

A glance at the clock revealed it was barely after midnight but she couldn't bring herself to call him after what had happened with Edward earlier. Something about the situation left her conflicted.

She shut off the light and covered her face in her hands. She should be happy, ecstatic even over what had just happened with Edward so why then did she have to fight the tears from falling. "Screw this shit. I'm joining the convent as soon as we get home."

* * *

The next few days went by as though nothing had happened, at all. Bella and Edward fell back into the old routine they'd had before anything conspired between them and oddly enough she was fine with that.

What had happened on the ferry that night hadn't been mentioned and after a few jokes from James and some glaring responses from Edward the teasing stopped and the three of them spent their last days in paradise hanging out on the beach, drinking and just taking time to relax without the tension that had been there the first few days.

"I do believe that was the first time I've ever been to the beach and not gotten laid," James yawned stretching his hands over his head as the plane set down in Charlotte.

Edward just chuckled and Bella rolled her eyes in response.

They all took their time getting their things from the plane everyone hugging and saying their goodbyes.

Bella trudged towards Edward's truck with her bags only to have him stop her halfway and carry them the rest of the way for her. She watched him in confusion as he tossed everything in the bed of the truck and rushed around to open the passenger door for her. "Who are you?"

"Cute Bella. Get in. I'm ready to go home."

With a sigh she hopped into the truck and buckled in, yawning for the millionth time since she'd gotten up that morning.

"What's with all the yawning? You've been resting for days," Edward joked as he started up the truck and headed towards his house.

She shrugged. "I think it's the sun. It's drained all of my energy."

Edward took a moment to let his eyes roam over her. Her body was definitely darker than it had been a few days before and in light of that about 20 times darker than he was or would ever be. "You suck you know. I don't tan worth a shit."

"Not my fault... of course it might improve your chances if you didn't have to wear SPF100 to keep from turning slightly pink," she drifted off as they pulled up the drive to his house and he grabbed their things out of the truck and started for the porch. "Um, Edward…"

"Huh?"

"My bags," she motioned towards her open trunk.

"I figured you'd stay here tonight," he shrugged. "I'd worry myself sick over you behind the wheel if you can't go five minutes without yawning as it is."

Bella eyed him warily before truly admitting to herself she was too tired to drive home. "Alright."

She closed the trunk and followed him inside, shuffling to the couch the moment the door was open then she collapsed in an exhausted heap. "God it feels good to be still…"

Edward chuckled as he made his way to the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Water would be gre…" she started only to yawn again. "Nevermind. I'm just gonna go to bed."

He grabbed a bottle of water for himself then walked into the living room to find Bella sound asleep. Her head was back on the sofa, her lips slightly parted and the even rise and fall of her breast told him she was out for good.

Edward put down his water and scratched the back of his head before deciding what he was going to do with her. He slipped his arm beneath her knees and supported her back with the other before lifting her and carrying her effortlessly up the stairs to the guest room across the hall from his own.

He laid her on the bed, taking his time in removing her shoes before unbuttoning her shorts and pulling them down her legs leaving her in the tank she'd worn home and a pair of white mesh boy shorts. He tugged his lip in his mouth with his teeth as he watched her, feeling like a complete pervert for ogling his best friend while she was asleep.

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he turned off the light and left the room closing the door softly behind him.

He strode back downstairs and flopped down on the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table as he leaned back and took a long drink of water.

He'd never given Bella an answer about how he felt when they were at the beach. In all honestly he didn't know what to tell her.

She was beautiful, kind, generous, loving and selfless. That much was easy to figure out. What wasn't so easy to figure out was whether or not he was prepared for the possibility that he'd tell her he felt the same way, only to screw up and lose so much more than a girlfriend if things didn't work out. He couldn't picture his life without her in it, he just wasn't sure if he saw her in his life the way she saw him in hers.

He thought back to the night of the Carnival and he felt his heart rate increase and his body respond at the memories. The way she felt beneath his touch, the look on her face when he put his hands on her and the taste of her all played with his emotions. He didn't know what he wanted out of this. Although the unfeeling jackass in him wanted to know what it felt like to be inside of her, making her respond even more than she had before, to make her scream out his name with passion.

He shook those thoughts from his mind and grabbed the remote, flipping through channels on the tv only to find that with all the money he forked out for DirectTV there wasn't a damn thing on.

There was a nagging part of him that was also a little angry at her for keeping her relationship with Jasper from him. Sure, on occasion, he'd blurt out things she'd told him to keep quiet about but if it was something that serious he could've kept it to himself. Right?

He shrugged. "Yeah okay maybe I understand why she kept that from me…"

_On a hidden beach under a golden sun…She spread a blanket that we laid down on…And loved the world away…In Marina del Rey_

"What the hell?" Edward muted the tv and listened closer following the sound to Bella's purse on the coffee table.

He unzipped it, hearing the music grown louder. _An__d as we looked into each other's eyes…We found our bodies lost in paradise…Like castaways in Marina del Rey_

He pulled out her cell phone answering it before checking to see who called for no other reason than to silence the ring.

"Hello?"

"Edward?"

Edward frowned and pulled the phone away from his ear to see Jasper's face on the screen with his name underneath the picture. "Jasper, hey man."

"Hey. Um. Did I dial that wrong number or…"

"No. Bella's asleep I just grabbed her phone so the ring wouldn't wake her up."

"Oh… um. You guys are back already?"

"Yeah, we just got in about twenty minutes ago. She passed out the minute she got through the door. I tell you that girl can tan like no one I've ever seen but she sleeps for a week afterwards," he chuckled.

"Yeah," Jasper attempted a weak laugh. "Well. Just tell her I called. I haven't talked to her for a few days I was just going to see how everything was going."

Edward scratched at his forehead trying to cast his pride aside momentarily. "Look Jazz. Um… I just want to apologize for punching you. It was totally uncalled for. I just worry about Bella ya know. I know she's got a brother for that but can't blame a guy right."

"Right. So just don't be offended if I do the same thing to you."

"What?"

Jasper sighed loudly he could tell he'd caught Edward off guard with that remark. "Don't hurt her Edward."

"That's something I would never do."

"Remember you said that. Because the first time she calls me crying about something you did or said, I'm coming after you."

There was no goodbye only a loud click that greeted Edward after Jasper spoke and he looked down at the phone in complete confusion. "What the hell was that about?"


	12. Chapter 10

**AN: Hiya people! Hope everything's going well for you guys. It's rainy and irritating here and I would like to go back to bed. I didn't get to work on White Flag at all this weekend because I had entirely too much going on and then I had to spend a good 4 hours yesterday finishing Blue Bloods: Revelations so I could take it back to the library on my way home from the grocery store today. Hopefully I'll get some time to work on it this weekend. I was going to do it last night but my husband just HAD to have the computer to find workouts because he thinks he's fat. 180 lbs at 5'10" isn't fat. He's just got issues. **

**Anyway... there is one more chapter to this and an epilogue to get it wrapped up and then maybe I'll be able to work on White Flag. **

**I have no suggestions today because there was no reading this weekend. Please keep sending in those Doucheward suggestions for the C2.**

**Anyway... enjoy... R & R please.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All characters belong to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer and anything else belongs to NASCAR.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Bella opened her eyes, completely disoriented and wondering where she was. She sat up throwing the sheets aside. "EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What?! What's wrong?" he panted, as he threw open the door a moment later. "Are you alright?"

She quickly pulled a sheet back over her lap. "Where are my shorts?"

With a chuckle and shake of his head he walked over to the dresser and tossed her the khaki shorts she'd worn the previous day. "Don't you think it's a little late to be all… modest?"

He leaned down bracing his arms on either side of her as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead trailing down the length of her nose before planting a firm, lingering kiss against her lips.

"Edward…" she said against his lips as he leaned closer causing her to lean back on the bed. "What are you doing?"

He shrugged. "Just saying good morning."

"I see." She allowed him to bring his mouth to hers again kissing him a few more times before pushing against his shoulders. "Alright off."

She jumped off of the bed and pulled her shorts on then turned towards him unable to contain her laughter at the dejected look on his face.

"That's just wrong Bella."

Pursing her lips she settled her hands on her hips defiantly. "Maybe but you never gave me an answer. You're way past your deadline buddy."

Edward closed his eyes and lay back on the bed for a second then sat up. "Bella…"

"Wait Edward, I'm going to make this really simple for you. If you don't know how you feel about me after five years… and taking into account you've had almost a week to think this over, if you can't consider going into this without a doubt in your mind then it doesn't need to happen."

He hung his head and looked at the floor. "Alright look…" he wrung his hands nervously then looked up at her their gazes locking. "I'm attracted to you Bella. Extremely attracted to you and I have been since the day we met. To be completely honest, I only started talking to you to get in your pants. But you surprised me. I didn't expect you. And now…now I think I may be in love with you but I'm scared to death I'll screw up and lose you altogether. I can't do that. I can't not have you in my life in some way."

Bella sighed and flopped down on the bed next to him biting her lip in thought. "I feel the same way."

"What?"

She swallowed and found a spot on the wall to stare at as she spoke. "After I talked to you about how I felt I wigged out. Especially after you kissed me, it absolutely scared the hell out of me Edward. And what happened on the ferry… I felt so guilty for that."

"Yeah," he chuckled. "Well I'm not going that far. It was sexy and hot and there's no way in hell I felt guilty about it."

She frowned and punched him in the arm. "Pig."

"You love me."

"I know," she replied looking up at him with a weak smile.

Edward stared down at her upturned face noticing for the first time the small scattering of freckles that bridged her nose. "You've got freckles."

"Then you're too close."

"Let's just see what happens okay…"

Bella smiled softly. "Sounds like a plan."

He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. "Oh I almost forgot. Your 'rabbit' called last night."

"Oh stop it. You're not going to let me forget that are you?"

"Of course not. Does he know you call him that?"

She stood up quickly shoving her feet into her flip flops. "Good-bye Edward. I'll be by to get my bags later."

* * *

Bella sat in her car, her hands gripping the steering wheel as she debated whether or not to get out and go inside or to pull out of the driveway and keep going. She felt like an absolute bitch.

She hadn't spoken to Jasper since the day she told Edward how she felt about him. He'd called her every day though. Leaving her messages to see how she was doing, knowing she wouldn't respond.

A sharp knock at the window drew her out of her thoughts and sent her heart racing. "Jesus Jasper!" she yelped rolling down the window. "You scared me to death."

He chuckled and leaned down resting his arms on the door. "Sorry. Are you coming in or bolting?"

"I haven't decided yet. I wasn't exactly sure you'd want to see me considering I've been a suck ass lately and haven't returned any of your calls."

Jasper reached inside and opened the door, holding his hand out to help her out of the car. She looked up at him and took his hand walking directly into his outstretched arms. "There's never a time when I don't want to see you, suck ass or not."

Bella giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her lips to his cheek. "So you forgive me?"

"Never had a reason to, now come inside. Rags has been asking about you."

"Oh I'm sure. You haven't given him a good belly scratch lately have you? That's all he needs."

He pushed her towards the living room then walked into the kitchen. "What are ya drinkin?"

"Whatever you fix me. But just you know you get me drunk, I'm stuck here."

"Well that just answered my question."

Jasper grabbed two beers out of the fridge and walked into the living room to find Bella on the sofa with his three-year-old ragdoll, Rags, sprawled on his back in her lap purring loudly as she rubbed his stomach. "Told you this was all he needed."

With a roll of his eyes, he handed her a beer and settled next to her resting an arm behind her as he watched the interaction with a smile on his lips. "You keep spoiling him like that he's yours. But you're not taking him anywhere. You'll have to come over and take care of him everyday… in a naughty nurse outfit."

"That's so wrong…"

"I kind of like it," he chuckled putting the bottle to his lips completely unaware that Bella was in awe as she watched him.

It was something she'd watched him do many times before but for some reason watching his mouth at that moment made her crazy with want.

"So what happened with Edward? You haven't told me a thing and I'm extremely curious as to what happened especially since it was worth not talking to me for a few days. Must have been some great sex to make you forget about me," he joked hoping he sounded as non-chalant as he'd attempted to sound.

Bella rolled her eyes taking a small sip of beer. She'd never been a fan of it, finding the taste bitter and excruciating to swallow but she wasn't going to complain about it. However she couldn't help the gagging that followed that small sip.

"Crap, Bella. I forgot, baby. Hold on a sec…" he jumped up and ran into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of coke out of the refrigerator before returning. "This better?"

"Much." She took a long gulp drinking nearly half of the bottle in one attempt to rid the beer taste from her mouth. "Thanks. And no great sex."

"So he sucks! I knew he wasn't all that."

"We didn't have sex Jasper," she giggled. "We don't know what's going on. We talked this morning before I left and we're both pretty much scared of the same thing, screwing up a perfect friendship."

"Yeah… wouldn't wanna wreck that," he mumbled his gaze suddenly transfixed on her mouth. "No screwing up…"

A smile pulled at her lips just before her tongue swept across her bottom lip knowing exactly what she was doing to him as she did so. "Get up Rags…" she said quickly lifting the cat out of her lap to place him on the floor.

"Jasper…" she said softly.

"Yeah baby," he replied brushing a stray curl out of her face. "God you're gorgeous."

She leaned towards him closing her eyes as she swept her tongue across the seam of his lips, hearing him moan in response. "Let's take this upstairs," she said against his lips feeling his body stiffen under her fingers.

He pulled back to look at her, his jaw clenched and she could tell he was suddenly keeping himself in check.

"Jasper what's wrong?"

He rubbed his hand roughly over his face and pushed himself off of the sofa, standing with his back to her as he stared out of the patio doors at the pool. "I can't do this."

"What?" she stood up, walking towards him, only to stop when she saw his posture go rigid. "What's wrong Jasper?"

"I can't be your toy anymore Bella. I know I said I was okay with this when it started but it's been going on nearly five years now and… it's not just sex to me anymore." He turned to look at her walking within a foot of her, stopping so he wouldn't touch her, knowing he had no resistance where she was concerned. "I'm in love with you Bella. God help me, I didn't want to but you're just so damn perfect it's hard not to be."

Bella stared up at him, her mouth hanging open in shock as the words continued to spill from him mouth.

"I'm not saying this to confuse you any more than you already are I just want you to know that it's not anything you've done I just… I can't be there when Edward gets you hard up and you don't want to ruin your friendship. I know it's selfish but I need to protect myself where you're concerned now.

Bella pressed her fingers to her lips watching him for a moment more before she turned and walked out of the front door.

Jasper fell back on the ottoman behind him and buried his face in his hands. "Shit…" he hissed no doubt certain she'd just walked out of his life for good.

* * *

Bella pushed the front door open and walked the first floor of the house before going upstairs. She pushed open his bedroom door with determination stopping momentarily when she heard the shower to remove her clothing before continuing on and pushing the bathroom door open.

Withholding a chuckle as he ducked his head beneath the spray of water, singing the rubber ducky song from Sesame Street she padded quietly through the room and opened the shower door.

He quickly silenced and opened his eyes looking at her in shock as his eyes roamed her naked body. "Bella, what are y…"

She didn't let him finish, promptly pushing him against the wall as she pressed her lips to his mouth and shoved her tongue well inside as her hands slid down his wet body taking his growing cock in her hand. "Shh… Don't talk just fuck me."

"Yes ma'am." He flipped her around pushing her against the wall as he spread her legs apart and thrust inside of her, making sure he was steady on the wet tiles before lifting her, going deeper inside when she wrapped her legs around his waist and bucked against him.

"Harder…" she growled between clenched teeth as he hurried his thrusts. "Fuck me harder! Damnit Edward."

At that moment he stopped and looked at her, his eyes meeting hers momentarily before she looked away from him. "What the hell's going on Bella?"

She closed her eyes tightly. "Nothing… please don't stop, Edward."

"What is this Bella?"

Her jaw clenched in irritation and she pushed him away. "Nevermind. Forget it," she squeezed around him and grabbed his towel drying herself off as she stomped into the bedroom to get dressed.

Edward shut off the water and did his best to run after her without busting his ass. "Bella, talk to me what's going on?" he pleaded with her.

She glanced over her shoulder at him. "Please cover yourself."

"I would but you've got my towel and you were the one that walked into my shower demanding me to fuck you," Edward replied defiantly crossing his arms over his chest as he set his stance, standing firm in all his naked glory.

"Here's your damn towel." She threw it back at him hitting him squarely in the face. It was then that Edward noticed the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Quickly drying off, he grabbed a pair of boxers out of a drawer and stepped into them before Bella decided to take off.

"Please talk to me…" he said softly stopping her with a light hand on her arm as she started to leave the room.

With a shake of her head, she turned towards him walking into his embrace as she buried her face in his throat. "I'm such an idiot, Edward."

"I seriously doubt that, Bella," he reassured her rubbing his hand up and down her back as he did so. "What makes you an idiot?"

"Because I couldn't see what was happening right in front of me…"

He leaned back watching her with a curious gaze. "Huh?"

"Jasper's in love with me…" she said softly.

"Shit…"

* * *

Jasper opened the front door hoping to see Bella on the other side then sighed in disappointment when he found James smiling happily at him. "Hey…"

"Sup Jasper?" he asked walking past him into the living room. "Bella here?"

Jasper frowned. "Why would she be here?"

"Because I called Edward and he said after he told her you called she left. He assumed she was on her way here."

"I don't know where she is. Sorry." He pulled two more beers out of the refrigerator, not bothering to offer one to James as he flopped down on the couch. He intended to drink them both.

James watched Jasper curiously eyeing five empty beer bottles that were already on the table before turning to look more closely at his friends.

His eyes were rimmed in red and judging by the amount of alcohol he'd already consumed he realized he walked into a bad situation. "What's going on?"

"I told her I loved her. I'm such a dumbass. I couldn't just keep my mouth closed and be happy with what I had with her. Hell it's worked for five years, why change it now?"

"FIVE YEARS!?" James yelped in disbelief. "Hell that's longer than I've owned a car much less kept a relationship going."

"We're fuck buddies James," Jasper spat back. "It's not much of a relationship."

"Well I think you're both idiots if you want to know that truth."

"I don't really give a shit."

"Seriously Jasper, you two have been friends for five years. You've been messing around for five years. You get along better than most couples I've ever been around and if you think about it… that's a relationship. You're no different than couples that started as friends then became something more."

Jasper scoffed. "Yeah like Bella and Edward."

"I don't think that's going to work out. They're too destructive."

"No they aren't. That's just it. They've been best friends for five years. I can't compete with that."

"Yes you can."

"How so?"

"Because you know you love her and I have no doubt in my mind that you would ever hurt her. And I also have a feeling that even though you guys have been nothing but fuck buddies you haven't touched another girl in five years."

Jasper furrowed his brow, watching the younger man for a few minutes. "What the hell'd you do? Memorize fucking Dr. Phil's entire library?"

James rolled his eyes. "Look, what happened when you told Bella you loved her?"

"She left. She didn't say anything she just walked out."

James grew quiet trying to figure out where she might have gone. He knew for a fact she wouldn't go to her brother. Emmett had been completely oblivious to the situation with Jasper even after he'd seen him at the beach and she'd have to go into all the sordid details, which in turn would piss him off in the end. If she'd come to him, he would've at least passed her on the way to Jasper's which means she ran to either Rosalie or Edward.

He stood up and started for the door, stopping when he realized Jasper hadn't moved. "Are you gonna go with me to find her or not?"

Hurriedly finishing his beer, he nodded and followed James out of the house.


	13. Chapter 11

**AN: Hello everyone! Well This is it! The last chapter. I'll be posting the Epilogue this afternoon so I can get this wrapped up. Hopefully you'll like the way it turns out. Some of you won't be happy but this is the way I wanted it so this is what you get****. **

**My story suggestion for the day is over on Twilighted(dot)net its called Overtime by Dreamrider, very good stuff.. Please keep sending in those Doucheward suggestions for the C2.**

**Anyway... enjoy... R & R please.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All characters belong to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer and anything else belongs to NASCAR.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Edward pulled Bella to the bed telling her to sit as he rummaged around quickly for clothes. "So he told you he's in love with you?"

Bella wiped at her constant tears, willing them to stop as she nodded. "Why won't these stupid tears stop…" she groaned.

He chuckled as he pulled a shirt over his head and flopped down next to her wrapping his arm around her shoulders to pull her against him. "What'd you do?"

"I froze and walked out. I didn't know what to say Edward…"

"I love you too might have worked."

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "What? No…"

"Bella, come on. Be honest with me. How long have you guys been…"

"Five years…" she sighed letting her shoulders slump in defeat.

"FIVE! Damn why the hell did you think you loved me? I'm not messing with that Bella. I'll make this really easy for you in case this has confused you even more than you already are. I love you. You're my best friend and I wouldn't change that for anything. And I think its best that we let any idea of a relationship disappear. You belong with Jasper."

"What?"

"You heard me. He loves you, more than I ever could I think, if he's been involved with you for five years thinking nothing would ever come of it even though he wanted it to. And he dropped everything for you to come to the beach."

"Which he quickly left when Aro called him."

"Aro didn't call."

Bella frowned. "What? How do you know?"

"Because Carlisle talked to him after Jasper left and he didn't say anything about calling him to come home."

"Then why did he leave?"

Edward shrugged. "I don't know but promise me you'll at least give it a shot…"

* * *

Rosalie stared at James and Jasper with her mouth wide open in confusion. "Okay… let me get this straight…"

"Rose… we don't have time. I've got to find Bella before she does something stupid."

"Like screw my brother?"

"Exactly like that."

She rolled her eyes then called over her shoulder. "CARLISLE! BE RIGHT BACK! WATCH THE GIRLS!"

Without waiting for an answer, she rushed out of the house behind James and Jasper. "So clear me up on this," she said the moment they were in James's truck. "Bella finally told Edward how she felt while they were at the beach. Jasper, she's been sleeping with you for five years and you're in love her, which you just told her today. Then she took off and you haven't seen her?"

"Pretty much sums it up."

"Yeah… I say go faster," she muttered.

* * *

They pulled up to Edward's finding Bella's car parked carelessly in the drive. "That doesn't look good."

Jasper sighed and buried his face in his hands. "I'm not going in."

"The hell you're not," James said opening the door. "If you want her, you're going to have to get off your ass and fight for her Jasper. I'm not going to let you sit here like a coward."

"Neither am I. Come on," Rosalie piped in as she opened her door and stepped out.

Jasper took his time unbuckling his seatbelt before sliding out of the backseat. "I can't handle seeing them together. If we walk in and they're all…" his voice faded.

"I'll go in first alright," James said with a reassuring pat on his back.

Rosalie walked in ahead of them going straight for the stairs on her way to Edward's room. She slowed as she heard them talking and motioned for Jasper and James to be quiet. Straining to hear their words, she still couldn't make them out so rather than leaving it to James she marched right into the bedroom breathing a sigh of relief when she found Edward and Bella both sitting on the bed, completely upright and clothed.

Bella had her head resting on Edward's shoulder as he rubbed her back in silence.

"Hey…" she said softly as they looked up at her. "You alright?"

Bella nodded, brushing the tears from her cheeks as she pulled out of Edward's embrace. "Hey Rose. What's up?"

"Just trying to find you."

Bella stood up quickly. "Why? What's wrong? Is everyone alright?"

James and Jasper walked into the room a moment later and she retreated back to sit on the bed, unable to look at anything but the floor.

"Hey Edward…" James said motioning for Edward to follow he and Rosalie downstairs to give Jasper and Bella time to talk.

After a few minutes, he caught on and stood up quietly asking Bella if she would be okay. Receiving a nod, he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head and followed the others out of the room, stopping short in front of Jasper. "Keep in mind what you told me the other night," then looking between the two of them. "And no messing around on my bed."

Jasper closed the door then turned to look at Bella, his heart breaking as she looked up at him with tear-stained cheeks. "I'm sor…"

She shook her head before the words were out of his mouth. "Don't apologize to me Jazz. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one that should be apologizing." She stood and met him in the middle of the room, framing his face in her hands. "You've never done anything but love me and I was too blind to see it. You deserve someone that realizes how wonderful they have it before they have to be slapped in the face with it."

Jasper chuckled. "I don't want someone like that, I want you. And I do need to apologize. I told you how I felt at a really shitty time and all I did was confuse you even more."

"Actually you cleared a lot of things up for me," she replied finding strength in her voice for the first time since he'd told her.

"Like what?"

"That I'm in love with you…"

A smile pulled at his lips. "Really?"

"Really."

She slipped her arms around his neck and without waiting pulled his mouth to hers, gently brushing her lips against his.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her up against his body. "I love you so much, Bella…"

"I love you too, Jasper…"

He backed her towards the bed until they tumbled back onto the mattress.

"Get off my bed!" Edward yelled through the door.

* * *

Jasper pressed her against the door as soon as she stepped over the threshold. "I missed you," he murmured against her lips.

"We've only been apart an hour, Jazz," she giggled. After being forcibly removed from Edward's bedroom, they'd decided to meet back at Jasper's after she went home to shower and change.

"What's your point? I've missed you." He said softly as he pressed his body against hers, pinning her to the door as he lowered his mouth to her neck, nipping and biting at her sensitive skin.

She moaned and pushed against him. "As much as I'm enjoying this, can I get a little further inside the house please?"

"Sure," he said stepping away from her momentarily before picking her up, tossing her over his shoulder and hauling her up the stairs.

"Jasper! Put me down…" she laughed smacking him on the butt as they went.

"I'm about to."

He strode into his room and kicked the door closed then tossed her down on the bed. Pulling his shirt over his head, he tossed it aside as he gazed down at her contrast of her tan skin against the stark lightness of his duvet. "God you're beautiful…"

"Come on, baby," she said, kicking off her flip-flops as she pushed herself into a sitting position to lean back against the headboard.

Jasper shook his head. "I'm not doing anything until you undress me."

"Well what about me?"

"I'll take care of you."

Bella crawled towards him, rising to her knees when she reached the edge of the bed. She slipped her hands into the waist of his jeans and pulled him closer. She kissed along his collarbone as she unfastened his jeans, reaching her hand inside brushing her fingertips along his cock.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her mouth to his with the other hand. "I'm not going to to be able to hold out if you keep that up…"

She poked out her bottom lip receiving a chuckle for her efforts.

"Your pouting is not going to work, nice try though."

"Hrmph."

Jasper smiled at her. "Now let's see about this," he purred in her ear. He pulled her t-shirt over her head immediately lowering his mouth to her freed breasts, thankful she hadn't bothered with a bra when she'd gotten dressed.

She gripped the back of his head, holding him close as his tongue bathed her nipple. A soft moan escaped as he gently nipped at the hardened peak before moving to the other.

"Lay down," he told her with a little more force than intended but she eagerly did as she was told.

Jasper slid his hands slowly up her legs, unzipping her skirt and pulling it down her legs. "No panties either?" he chuckled, raising a brow.

"Would you just shut up and make love to me… it's been too long."

"Yes ma'am," he whispered as he stepped out of his jeans and climbed onto the bed, scattering kisses across up her stomach and neck along the way.

Bella backed up the bed, giggling as Jasper chased after her. She leaned back against the mountain of pillows and parted her legs, sighing with content as he settled between them.

Balancing on one arm, he took his cock in his hand brushing it against her entrance, teasing her relentlessly until she arched against him.

"Now…" she panted.

With a smirk he pressed into her, slowly inching in until he was fully sheathed in her moist heat.

Bella immediately tangled her legs with his, meeting him thrust for thrust.

He took her hands in his, pinning them above her head as he hurried his pace feeling his body tighten as it neared release. "I'm so close Bella…"

She wrapped her legs around his waist, lifting her body to his. "Oh God Jasper…" she moaned as her body exploded around his.

"Ungh…" he groaned spilling himself deeply inside of her.

He pulled away from her and rolled onto his back pulling her with him. "I love you…" she murmured against his cheek as she pressed her lips to his skin.

"I love yo…"

"What's that noise?" Bella asked suddenly interrupting him.

Mewwwwl… meowww

"Jasper…"

"Shit…" he jumped out of the bed and walked to the door leaving Bella to admire the view of his ass. The moment he opened the door, two very haughty, ticked off cats, Rags and his black shorthair, Piper, pranced into the room, both of them vocalizing exactly how they felt about getting locked out of their room.

Bella chuckled quietly, "I wouldn't put on my shoes without checking them for surprises for a few days."


	14. Epilogue

**AN: Hi! I almost forgot to post this! I've been reading an awesome story which I will suggest momentarily. This is it people! The epilogue! The end! Finit!**

**New suggestion for the day is Tropic of Virgo by In..bathrobe, very good stuff.. Please keep sending in those Doucheward suggestions for the C2.**

**Anyway... enjoy... R & R please.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All characters belong to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer and anything else belongs to NASCAR.**

* * *

Epilogue

_Ten Months Later_

"You ready yet?" Jasper called from the bottom of the stairs with another impatient glance at his watch.

Bella stomped down the stairs, smoothing the skirt of her dress as she did so. "Hold your damn horses. Why are we going to Edward's anyway?"

He just shrugged and opened the door. "Because he wanted everyone to come over for Easter and he wanted to have an egg hunt for the kids."

"Uh-huh…"

"And Carlie asked specifically for you to help her."

Bella sighed, looking down at her sandals and pale blue sundress. "Think you could've told me that before I got dressed?"

"You're fine," he replied with a smile, opening the car door for her before running around to his side to get in.

She watched in amusement as he tried to fasten his seatbelt without wrinkling his baby blue polo and khaki pants. "You clean up nice baby."

Jasper smiled and leaned over the arm rest to press a soft kiss to her lips. "Alright, now we can go. The less time I spend in this car the fewer wrinkles I'll have."

"Why are you so wrinkle conscious today?"

"Easter… pictures will be taken, I don't want to look slouchy."

* * *

Half an hour later, they arrived at Edward's pulling in behind the already large number of cars that scattered the lawn and drive.

"Good Lord, did he invite the entire town?" Bella asked as she stepped out of the car, taking Jasper's outstretched hand in hers as they walked around the side of the house to the back yard.

"Ms. Bella!!" Carlie called as she ran towards her, full speed in a pink sundress that had colorful eggs scattered around the scalloped edges.

Bella braced herself as Carlie launched into her arms. "Hey Ms. Carlie."

"We're gonna find Easter eggs!" she cried excitedly then squirmed out of Bella's arms to run back to her parents side.

Bella followed behind Jasper, slowing when he noticed Jasper's parents as well as Emmett and Angela. "Hey guys," she smiled giving her brother and sister-in-law a hug before greeting Jasper's parents.

Edward approached her and slung an arm around her shoulders. "You ready to find some eggs?"

"Why am I doing this?"

"Buck up, you aren't the only adult helping out."

Bella crossed her arms over her chest, cocking an eyebrow at his statement.

"What? Rosalie's helping Rennie."

"That could be because she can barely walk three feet without a face plant."

Edward kissed her forehead and walked over to Carlie, pulling her into his arms as he whispered something in her ear receiving a giggle in response before she ran towards Bella.

"Let's go!"

Jasper smiled as he stepped forward with a basket for them to put their eggs in. "Don't worry. James's is looking for them too."

"Who's he helping?"

"Alice. She wanted to look for Easter eggs."

"Come ON!" Carlie groaned yanking Bella's arm as she pulled her along.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, they started back towards the patio where everyone sat around talking while Edward manned the grill.

"Ms. Bella! Look!" Carlie called pointing towards a bright blue plastic egg that was perched precariously on a tree limb.

"Alright alright…"

Bella stepped forward to grab the egg, surprised that it was plastic. The rest of them had been colorfully designed by Rosalie and Elizabeth the night before. Swiping it off of the branch she tossed it into the basket but stopped short when Carlie grabbed it and began shaking the egg.

"There's something in here…" she giggled laughing at the sound it made. "Open it."

Taking the egg out of the child's hand, Bella rolled her eyes wondering what the guys were up to and pulled the egg apart, catching a piece of paper that flew out as the wind caught it then looked inside of the egg.

"Oh my god!"

A huge smile spread across Carlie's face when Bella clamped her hand over her mouth reaching inside of the egg to pull out a white gold ring with a large round diamond in the center, surrounded by sapphires.

"Oh my God…"

With shaking hands she opened the wadded piece of paper, recognizing Jasper's scrawled handwriting. _Will you marry me?_

"Well?" Bella looked down at Carlie seeing her hands resting on her hips and her eyes wide with question.

With a parting smile and kiss on top the child's head, Bella took off at a run towards the patio, the ring gripped tightly in her fingers.

* * *

"Um… Jasper," Emmett chuckled from behind him. "Incoming."

Jasper barely had time to turn and brace himself as Bella jumped into his arms.

"YES YES YES YES!!!" she repeated over and over as she scattered his face with kisses.

He laughed at her and set her on her feet, removing the ring from her tight grip before sliding it onto her finger.

"I love you," he murmured against her lips as family and friends swarmed around to offer their congratulations.

"I love you too…"


End file.
